Digital Soldiers: A Hazardous Beginning
by Grave10der
Summary: Takato Matsuki wasn't always Takato Matsuki. He was once Takato Matsuda, and this is how and why he doesn't remmember who he really is. WARNING: This is a prolouge to a Saga that contains extreme content listed in the fanfiction. Readers discretion is advised!. Please read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Diversion of Hazardous Events

Authors note: Ever since I have seen digimon three and four I have been obsessed; not just with the fact that they were great anime season, but for some reason I feel like they are more connected than they really are. In fact I don't think they're from different Quadrants. So I'm starting out the saga that I call Digital Soldiers, with the backstory of Our main Hero. Enjoy and if you have a problem with it let me know so I can Improve it. Warning: This Fanfiction contains violent content, adultery, and gruesome details. 

Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Five years ago three children were taken, two returned, each were reborn. I'm sorry for giving you this ridiculous riddle and you'd probably wonder to yourselves how could that happen? Another question is why? Why would these three children be taken? what have they done?

To explain all this, we must go to how this all the way to when it first began. This all happened in the middle of the night. The chill-dark, and gloomy atmosphere would've been too much, especially for a six and a half-year old boy that snuggled himself to sleep in his bed, with a teddy-bear that his "aunt" Yugi gave to him. Takato woke up from a nightmare that nearly made him wet his light-striped blue pajamas, (thank god he didn't). He stood up and tried to shake the nightmare remains off of his shaggy brown hair. He wonders to himself, Why is this happening to me? I don't have anything to scare me. I am happy. Right? The child unfortunately, was about to fear the worst.

Granted, he was a happy boy in Obaida. He had friends to play with, a happy mother and a. . . well, his father was just. . . off. The little rascal knows that his father loved him, he just also notice that his father's a bit, strange - even terrifying at times. Both of his parents are well-respected. His mother is a big shot teacher, she even received an award from the mayor for her high-school-drama teachings (too bad no one really cared). His father was an almost undefeated street fighter, well known for combining styles of martial art, and using them to build an underground fight club to train others (too bad a lot of people cared) . He also had a day job in a top computer business, but in reality it's just something to keep his recognition very hidden. Sometimes he would take his son to see some of the fights, just to get accustomed to it, but he doesn't let the Fight Club be his life.(1) some fight clubs throughout the world are legal.

Some of these men were beaten pretty badly after the club, but since it has to be kept a secret from many people, they would go home and reveal their worried wives and fearful families their badly bruised bodies. This lead to many of their wives, who had children, to learn and know the name Matsuda's very well. So whenever the boy would go to the park or school for that matter, He would be watched by all the parents , he wasn't a lonely boy by any means no, but whenever he wanted to play with some of the kids, their mothers would always keep an eye on him. Some wanted their children to stay completely away from him. It was as if they knew him well, though he had never actually met them. He knew the reason they were staring at him, was because of his father.

His father wasn't a bad man; just a fighter. People however knew the fact that the boy's father was also a ruthless fighter that sent others to the hospital or worse. Most of the mothers would go up to him and ask him, "Do you know what your father does?" at which the boy kindly says "He does Computers." They would then walk away either crying or calling their children to come back. This give people illusions of a son that doesn't know what his father, named Kentaro does. But the boy has to give them a smaller truth to take his chances. That's his survival of getting by in a fearful society. For many fear Kentaro, like an unknown monster, but Takato doesn't really care what people think of him.

He has two friends named Daniel and Lisa, though his father doesn't want him to have too much fun with them. His parents' friends were always kind to him especially his father's two best friends: Takehiro, an MMA fighter who took a career in the culinary arts and dreamt of having his own restaurant, and Yugi, a female lawyer who loved to babysit the boy whenever she could. They seemed to be the only adults aside from his parents that he knew, considering that his father had said to him "You can trust them."

The kid wasn't a whiner, he loved his life in Obaida. . .that is until his father had joined this "club". This club, The D.S.P.C. Foundation (1) had a motive that's difficult to understand. Their goal as an organization was to bring a necessary form of change by securing, capturing, protecting, or in most cases destroying anything that might be a threat, or so they said to him. They're a very closed group, only a hand-picked of societies' most well-trained may join this foundation: from well-respected occupants such as politicians, scientists, teachers and engineers to the hard, low-blow paying occupants as farmers, mechanics, thieves and even fighters, which is how the lads father got involved in it.

Before he joined the lad's father, Kentaro was just an everyday computer technician for a major big corporation. He loved spending time with his family, and beating the living shit out of punks that deserve it. After that, the boys' father became. . . well . . . threatening. Kentaro stopped spending much quality time with them, he barely tried to figure out the name of his son, every weekend night he came home loud and drunk trying to see if a little punk wanted to fight him - in the end he fights one punk in his house, but it usually ends with the "punk" sobbing and being cradled by his mother - and every day when he's sober he would often say strange and disturbing things to the boy such as: "The red in your eyes keeps the monster inside," and "Soon, there will be a day where you'll release it."

The boy's mother, Mie, hears this and demands to know the meaning of these things but Ken would then scream and curse at her, causing the boy to go to his room, close his eyes, press his hands on his ears and dream a happy memory. As the days went on things began to slowly go back to happier times. Ken calmed down and apologized to Mie, promising that he'd joined support groups. She accepted it. They would often go out to certain events such as the movies, musicals, and sort of funding events from his "club", and as much a the lad would beg for them to take him with, they'd leave the boy with Yugi. The kid didn't mind as she'd lets him stay up all night, eat pizza or ramen, watch late shows, play secret games, and would strictly say to him "Don't let Mommy and daddy know." Things were going back to the they used to be.

That is until that night. The boy was tossing and turning in his little bed. He had a sense of urgency to go and hit something but his body was restrained by his mind. 'Why was dad screaming at momma? Why is he like that? Did I do something wrong?' He heard a thud. He woke up. The silhouettes of the room frightened him a little as he gazed around in his room, the chestnut closet door open, for some reason. The urgency went away, as he soon calmed himself down and went to ask his mother for a glass of water. He shook his shaggy brown hair around, and tried to walk on drunk feet to the door. Then, he heard his mother's rapid and heavy footsteps and his mind began to tense. Mie was tearing up for some reason."Why is mommy in a hurry?" he thought. "Why is she crying, did daddy do something wrong? who was she calling?" All this questioning fell to a halt when he heard his mother on the phone. This is what he heard:

(Phone Call to emergency)

operator: 9-1-1. what's your emergency?

woman: Hello?! I need someone to help me. He's after my son!

operator: Ok miss, calm down. where are you located?

woman: 24 Ōbidai, Munakata-shi, Fukuoka-ken please hurry!

Operator: Okay help is on the way. I need to know who's after your son?

woman: My husband.

operator: Okay- Hold on, did you say your husband is after your son?

woman: Yes...

operator: What is your husband's name?

woman: Matsu- (tire screeching). . . . (sudden bang) he's here!

operator: Don't worry madam, help is on the way

woman: Hurry! ( door opens with a thud)

man in background: Mie! where is he?!

Mie: Ken please think about what you're doing! (smack)

operator: Hello madam . . . .Hello!

(After the call)

The boy ran out of the room. He hid on the wall close to the staircase. There he saw his father: a man with a short button-up blue shirt with blood slashes on the top left sleeve and the middle of the shirt, black pants with a knife handle on right pocket and the brown leather hunting shoes he would use on certain occasions. Kentaro's face has a certain figure that would make men fear him and and dark-brown spiked hair that was made to make anyone beneath him. He was in disbelief to see his own wife "betray" him.

"You called the police on me?" he asked. The shock of what had replaced her husband left Mie speechless. A short glare later, Ken decided to go to what the foundation wanted. The boy ran back to his room and shut the door. "Takato!" He ran towards Takato's room and tried to open the door. "Takato!" sudden banging follows. "Open the door!" Mie finally got out of her daze and tried to fight Kentaro away from Takato. "Kentaro, leave him alone" Mie shouted as she tried desperately to move Ken. Ken had then had enough of her and pushed her hard to the wall.

Takato backed away from the door. He knew what his father was like, so he did the best that he could to hide. "Open the fucking door!" Ken says in full rage. Mie tries as best as she could to calm Ken down but she heard a sound of car tires screeching the streets. By a nearby window she could see a grey Mitsubishi SUV and inside were three men. Now she's petrified of what yet to come. "Ken please stop!"

"Shut up!" Ken scorned as he pushed her aside.

Takato knew he was in danger. He did the best he could to hide in the closet, even trying to put his socks and shoes on, in case he needed to kick harder. Kentaro grew weary and just kicked the door in. He searched for Takato, throwing everything from the bed, the drawers, and until he finds him squatting on the edge of the closet. "Get up, get up! Now!" He grabs Takato by the right arm and drags him out of his room. Seeing his mother on the floor, he tried to go to her but the grip of his father's hand kept holding him back. "Momma?" The boy begins to beg for his mother's arms of safety. "Momma, please No!"

"Ken, please don't do this. Ken? Please!" Mie began to beg. Kentaro just looked at her with gloomy eyes. "Takato let go!" Ken scorned as he grabbed Takato's hand.

"No! I don't want to leave. Dad please, I don't want to go." Takato leaped to his mothers arms while Kentaro grabbed him by the shirt. Mie clinched her son tight but her husband's strength and rage overpowered her. "Don't do this!" Mie cried out. "I'm sorry I lied to you Ken. Please don't Take it out on Takato! don't choose this over your family! Please Ken!"

"The choice was already made!" Ken picked the boy up on his shoulders took him away. Takato struggled, and shaking, called out to his mother, "Momma! No Momma!"

"Ken... No!" was the last thing Takato heard after his father slammed the door and took him to a car. Three men, who Takato had never seen were in the car waiting. "We have to leave now." Ken demanded.

"Ok, get the kid in and let's take him to the foundation." Kentaro gave them the frightened boy. The boy looked at his father with shocked eyes; not only was his father taking him away to a place where he knows no one, but he's also leaving Takato with a group of men unknown to him. "Dad." Takato whimpered as he desperately tries to fight his way to run. The three men hold him down as Ken says to Takato, "You're going to go with these men. They need to do this for the greater good and we can't do it without you." He closed the door on his son as he continued. "Takato, I know you'll be upset, and I'm sorry," He placed a kiss on his son forehead and whispers to his left ear, " Die well, my son."

"Dad? Dad!?" Kentaro walked away from the passenger door. The goons in the car rip open an new roll of Gorilla tape and placed some of it on the boy's mouth and wrapped his wrist and ankles with rope. A bag covered his eyes. Takato heard the men arguing after that.

"Make sure you find a way out of the city. Michael will meet you at the cargo ship." Kentaro told the Driver leaving the three men to have their way with his son. Outside of what's happening in the car, Takehiro rush out of his house and witnessed everything. Takehiro couldn't believe what his friend and fellow fighter had done, so he intervened. "Kentaro!"

Ken looked at Takehiro. He looked like he was coming back from work with an average yellow polo shirt and blue jeans. Kentaro decides to deal with him told the men to go already. These bastards drove off, with the tire painting the road with its streak."Takehiro, you should know better than to interrupt someone's conversation; now they've left."

"Where did they took Takato?"

"They took him to a place where he can fulfill his part for the newer future. You should thank me by now."

"What the fuck are you talking about some newer future? Do you have any idea what you've done!" he took a glance at the Matsuda house. "Where's Mie?"

"She's in the house- Hey!" Kentaro pushed Takeshiro away from the house. "You weak infected bastard!" Takehiro was taken back by his friends outburst. He took a blow from Ken to the right cheek. He glared at Kentaro, but was caught off guard by Ken's push kick to the stomach. "I know that you been seeing Mie behind my back and I know that you were planning to take her to Shinjuku with you, but you know what? she is mine!" Kentaro front kicked Hiroaki in the center chest causing him to fall. "Why? Why would you take her away from me? Is it because I got a better job than you? Well I got news for you: if you think I would go easy on my family leaving me think again. I will risk anything to keep this family from leaving. Even. . . even if it means starting over." Takehiro was in total shock. He has those men kill Takato! "Why Ken, Takato didn't do anything! Why did you sent him away, your own son."

"My son?" Ken knew that Takehiro was a very eccentric fighter; Takehiro is unpredictable. Ken walks around to place himself for a fight as he continues. "My son. Takato is no longer my son! He is now property to the organization, where he can do what he was meant to. Why would you even care about him? You should be thankful. You're going to ruin my marriage and now you don't have to worry about taking care of someone else's sperm. This is my gift to you and that bitch of a wife! " Takehiro didn't bother to listen and just ran towards Kentaro throwing a fist. Kentaro took the first hit on his left cheek but suddenly realizing that the next fist was coming right towards him, he dodged and threw a blow at Takahiro's gut. responding to the pain Takehiro backed up kicked Ken's groin with his left leg. the two men brawled for about ten to fifteen seconds until Takeshiro grabbed Ken right hand, used his left foot to sweep ken back right ankle off-balance, and used his foot to hit Kens back side of the head, giving him time to get to Mie. "Mie!" Takehiro called out as he ran towards the house.

By the time Mie opened the door the police arrived, with guns armed to the belt. Mie began to explain the situation to the officers and Takehiro explained that the vehicle of the men that took Takato was a gray Mitsubishi SUV. The deputy cuffed Kentaro and took him in the car while Kentaro was screaming "Takehiro I know you slept with her! Mie! Mie! It has to be done Mie! Takato must Die! Takato must die. " and so on and so forth. The officer known as Pat called in for any near officers inbound to suspect a gray SUV. "Do you think they'll find Takato on time?" Mie panicked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be that far." Takehiro tried to calm her down. "Beside, the police know what to do. They're good at finding people. They'll find Takato."

"He's right you know!" Officer Pat intrudes them. "My men are all tough as anvils that even bombs can't break. They'll find your son."

(somewhere on the road on the streets of Odaiba)

On the side of the road near the nearest shopping mall was a street police car. Inside the streetcar is a patrol officer who left his partner on the hospital for earlier event involving a man high on a mix overdose on bath salts and Bromo-dragonfly, wielding a butcher's knife. Obviously suffering from this, the officers decided to at least have him on the patrol car until his shift was over.

The officer thought of his life for a second; his life from the day he got out of high school till now.'What am I going to do?' He thought. 'I don't want to have dishonor in my name, but at the same time I don't want just be a piece-of-shit-parking-ticket-marriage-managing pig. I want to protect and serve not become the pig that stops the party. 'I know I don't- No! This is not what I want my life this way. I don't want to be that fucker who gets nothing in return.'. I want something that matters.' Officer Hiroaki Kanbara, a trained officer with about six months of training, four months of being a rookie, three years of managing paperwork, and half a year watching pigs that only do twenty percent of their job getting the higher ranked positions, is fed up.

He figured that maybe his wife would help him lighten the mood for him, so he pick up his cell phone and called her. "Hello?" a beautiful voice made the cop smile. "Yuriko its me, just calling to see if you'd still be up." He sighed after, giving Yuriko the clue that her husband was not feeling well. "Hiroaki what's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, first how are the kids?"

"They're doing okay! Well, Sera had a fight with Takuya over a Digimon card that I brought Sera earlier, and He threw a tantrum. I had to calm him down with ice cream." Well that made his day. Hiroaki giggled at the thought of his young six-year-old son having chocolate ice cream just so he can keep his joy. Hiroaki had to ask though "What card was it?"

"It was Lillymon her favorite!"

"Oh, then I can see why she's upset. How are they now?"

"They're sound asleep in their beds, and I put Shinya in his crib and he's, well, sleeping like a baby."

There was laughter, but it didn't last. Pause. The smile that was on Hiroaki's face started to fade to the back seat of the car. He already knew that he has mortgage problems from the college Hiroaki went and Yuriko's debt from that expensive university that bastard of a father had sent her. And they knew very well that if they couldn't pay the seventy grand that the bank wanted, the Kanbaras' would lose just about everything: their cars, their home, and they would be left in poverty that they would give up the kids to adoption and none of them want that, at all. Yet it seems that he had the urge to spill the problems on the line. So without waiting, she began. "So what about you?"

"I" He pause, but with all this frustration on his mind he had to let go and tell her. A tear of embarrassment sheds on Hiroaki's face when he confessed to her, "I'm a failure."

"What? Hiroaki, you can't say that about yourself?"

"I'm sorry Yuri but, I feel like I failed. I failed as a father, I failed as a husband, I failed as someone who would've been a somebody."

"Hiroaki, listen to me! You didn't fail." Yuriko snapped Hiroaki out of his rant. "All we are, right now, is at a rough point in life that's all-"

"I know that but. . ." He held his anger by the throat. The pain was getting to breath started to become more heavier. Every pound of oxygen had caused to make his anger twice as heavier. Hiroaki's minds start to twist and stretched his thought of negativity and self-hatred, as he starts to groan and his fist clenched to the wheel of the car. Yuriko tries to calm him down, "Hiroaki? Hiroaki what's wrong?"

"I can't take it!" He threw a hard punch at the horn. Once a calm gentleman now acting like a frustrated and angry animal, he starts beating the inside of the car getting his rage out.(AN: if you have seen the film 50/50, then you know what scene I am talking about). He yelled out a huge scream that would have broke the car window or made it crack.

"Hiroaki stop it! You know you can't worry that much, you're going to get yourself sick!" Hiroaki sighed for a bit, calming himself down and letting the cool air breeze inside, making him comfortable. Yuriko's voice soothes his inner pain. "Just breathe, Hiroaki. Everything will be ok."

"You're right. I'll calm down."

"See you feel a bit better already. Now when are you done for tonight?"

"Well you see that's the thing because, you know Michael, my partner?"

"Oh yes the man who gave Takuya his overgrown hat, yes."

"He's in the hospital." Yuriko want to gasp of shock, but then sighed. She knew the dangers of becoming an officer and that sooner or later all the officers would end at a hospital bed. . . Even those who are as kind as Michael Occhi.

Yuriko tried to comfort him. "What are you doing now?"

"Right now in about ten minutes my shift would be over. I'm going to head back to the station and get my things. Listen Yuriko, I'm sorry I lost control of talking. I'll make it up."

"Don't worry about it. Just please remember to say what's on your mind. You know it's what the youtube videos would say."

"And what do 'they' say?"

"Talking is like filling a cup with water; the more you hold in thoughts and things to say the more likely it would eventually spill." He sighed, while looking on the car mirror. "I wish I could say more about opening up right now," he says.

"Come home and we'll talk more about it."

"Alright don't stay up too late though. I'll see you at home."He paused. anything can happen now so its best to just say it. "I love you."

"Likewise. . . I love you too."

Beep

Hiroaki couldn't wait to be at the safety of his home. No houses to crash, no fights to break up, not even the complaints of civilians just for complaining. He was going to pack up and head home.

That was, until a glazed silver car blasted its way through a red light. 'Figures, Right at the end of my shift!' he turned on the siren and chased after them. "Officer Kanbara Hiroaki in pursuit of a grey SUV for speeding through a red light. Suspect is not stopping, I repeat; suspect is not stopping."

"This is the Hive station 145, can you get me what on the licence plate." Hiroaki started to close in on the SUV from hell. He glanced over the Licence plate and continued reporting this. "I got TDH-725- e 3798 all in green text, Over"(2)

"Ok, give me a moment, okay there seems to be a stolen vehicle. . .Wait this is the car used for another crime the suspect committed earlier ." the operator gasped.

"Okay could you give me the crime?"

"Well they ki. . ." the connection was breaking as the car begin to go into the woods. "Hello, can anyone. . . FUCK!" Hiroaki was stuck chasing a couple of suspects he has no information on, and now he lost connection to the police station so he couldn't call for backup. 'Oh well, the only thing I know is that they're wanted; sucks to be them.' Hiroaki floored his foot to the gas ramming the SUV.

Takato's scared senseless. The wool bag over his head kept him blind, all the sounds around him became more intense and deepened his fear. . One of the voices starts cursing near his ear, while another man starts to hold him and tries to creepily calm him down "This is Bullshit! lose this pig already!" Takato hears one of them rambling in one ear. "Shh , Don't worry little lamb, it will be over soon," Takato hears that on the other ear. He starts to feel the creeper's hand run up his thigh, as he hears a faint giggle. He feels more like they were going to do sinister things that will make Takato puke of fear and frantic. 'Oh no please, not there!' He screamed in his mind.

"What are you doing" one of them said.

"I'm trying to calm him down."

"By rolling his dice! You fuckin sicko." The two men argued for a while with the smell of smoke and oil forming up on Takato's nose. they all felt a push from the back. "Hey, can you lose this fucker already? !"

The driver spoke back. "I keep trying to lose him but he won't budge! You two, shoot him!".

Bang!

The Crooks kept bickering at each other about the boy while shooting bullets, making Takato cringe on what was happening now or what are they going to do to him. The car started moving upwards to a hill. The chase was still going. "Hey, can you drive a little faster slug?"

"He's still on our ass!"

The driver scorned at the two,"If you two stopped arguing and deal with that blue-boy motherfucker, we would be there by now. Deal with it!"

The officer knew now that this was going to get ugly, seeing as the creeper and the yeller were aiming for his head. Hiroaki didn't want to have Yuriko to have a kid without him so he did the logical thing and ram into the crooks car. This ended up to his advantage seeing as the suspects clumsily dropped their pistols after. "Shit! I dropped my gun." The creeper responded embarrassingly. "Fuck, FUUUUCK! This is not how its supposed to be!"

"We're not going to make it." Takato overhears the driver. Then, the little boy hears the creeper that was reaching him said "Then it looks like we have to do the ritual here." Once Takato hears this he began to feel the yellers hand begin to fiercely grab hold of his right arm. "Do it quick, I don't think this cop wants to arrest us anymore!" Takato heard the driver and the men did as they were told. He tried to evade away from them, shaking and kicking his tied hands and feet to wherever they were. "Hold still you little punk!" At that moment Takato felt They grabbed takato to the back and began saying things that made Takato's eyes begin to cry.

"The day will come when the Lords of Destruction will arrive when Subject are complete. Now, for the monsters of the next realm, we shall carry out one." The bastard removes the bag away to see a startled Takato. Takato notices the knife. "For this moment, we will release this HAZARDOUS weapon!" The knife was raised; Takato had his eyes widening, the moment began to haunt him. This is the moment where he dies.

Meanwhile Officer Hiroaki decided enough is enough, "Alright you motherfuckers enjoy the ride to hell!" He rammed his car on the side of the SUV causing it to spin out of control. The driver tried to steer their way to safety, but it was too late.

Crash.

The car began to flip drop to the edge of the hill. Everyone inside of it tossed and turned, and the crooks lives met their end: the driver's seat landed on a boulder head first, his head popped with brain splatter squirting on the car window, killing him instantly. The yeller with the knife missed his target slipped and tossed until the knife stabbed him in the neck, destroying his voice box. He died slowly and painfully. The creeper on the passenger's seat hurled out of the window rolling down through a couple of rocks and land to the ground; he could've lived until the car landed on his whole body squashing him like a cockroach. The hand that crept Takato was the only thing untouched. Takato being tossed and turned surfers from minor injuries with little glass puncturing his hand. Almost everyone in that car was dead; the boy, barely.

Keep in mind that Hiroaki didn't know that the men had Takato. All he really knew was that they were suspects and they open fired on an officer, and his life was on the line, therefore he had to take action, resulting the crooks' deaths. To Hiroaki, he felt like this was his game changer.

He ran out of the car to see his doing at the end of the cliff. He smiled in victory, thinking that with this he might get promoted. He returned to his car with style, his head playing the music that makes him feel victorious (A.N: you know what I'm talking about!) He picked up the radio. "This is officer Kanbara, I've taken down the suspects on a parking lot near the national park outside Odaiba. I need an ambulance and tell them to bring some black bags while they're at it, one of them is in pieces."

"Roger that, has the. . ." Static flooded the system.

"Damn this! Well they're bringing the ambulance to my site, I think. That's all that matters." Hiroaki placed himself sitting in the back of his car. He felt like a champion. He felt his pocket begin to make music and vibrate. 'Maybe its Yuriko,' he thought as he picked up his phone. To his surprise it wasn't Yurikos number. In fact there wasn't even a name on the screen. Just a screen that say one word: Unknown.

Hiroaki decided that this person was going to keep on calling him until he picks up so he press the screen and put the device on his ear. "Hello?"

"I bid you well done in killing everyone you needed to kill in the car I'm sure if people saw the chase they would see you as a hero." Hiroaki gasped, being held back by the shock that someone was watching him. he turned all around to his surroundings trying to find the caller. "don't try to find us. . . " the caller continued. "We've seen it all by satellite so don't bother trying to spot us."

Hiroaki now wants questions. "Who is this, and what do you want?"

" I know that you seem a bit upset right now-"

"Yes I seem a bit upset! seeing as you are spying on a police officer! Who are you?"

. . . there was a pause. Hiroaki had just gone from mr. suave to a no-fuss Norman. "Listen fucker, I don't know who you are and I don't how you got a hold of me, but I just don't give a shit right now; if you don't respond back to me, I going to-"

"Yamaki. " Hiroaki, still with grit-tight teeth, took a step back. "What did you say?"

"My name is Yamaki. seeing as the name the showed on the screen of your phone is 'Unknown' I would like to give you my name."

Hiroaki looked around once more, hoping to catch a glimpse at where this guy, or his equipment might be. Hiroaki feels like he can trust this man but at the same time he doesn't who he or his organization works for. The question on his mind: what do they want from me?

"Why are you following me?"

"To take a look at your credentials"

"Credentials?"

"You see the organization I work for is in charge of keeping the peace of reality to this world, however we are running low on agents. We figure that we could look for law-trained citizens to help us with our mission to end this group, that you now have meet." Yamaki Pause for a second , giving in the time for Hiroaki to have everything sink in. Then he gave it to him."We would like to hire you, as an agent."

"So you're an agency huh? you seem to sound like a scam, so I'm just going to hang up now."

"Fine then if you think we're a scam then I would hang up, and you will never have the chance of undoing the mistake you're about to do." Yamaki was hoping and received Hiroaki's gag of suspense. "What do you mean by mistake?" Hiroaki asked.

"Tell me Hiroaki, what do you know about the people you just killed?" Yamaki got Hiroaki in a figurative chokehold. Hiroaki with his eyes wide, was now thinking to himself, Don't tell me they kidnapped someone. He went over to the scene of his actions, rushing to see what the mother of hell Yamaki meant. "Yamaki are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems that the operators line kept going on static every time she tried to state the charges, can you tell me what they did?"

"They were charged with a bundle of things." Yamaki began to list the charges as Hiroaki slows his pace, held his gun out, if the survivor would want to fight, and investigates the scene. "They were charge of vandalism, speeding, robbing families and when they joined this group they were brought in they were doing things more serious such as robbing banks, breaking and entering, kidnapping. . ." Hiroaki sees something move in the car. He moved in closer to see what was it. Then he notice something, a hand. It wasn't a mature hand but more of a hand of a child. "Hello? This is the police!" He moved a little closer hoping that the hand was from the wasn't. His eyes widen in shock to find a little child body limb on the back of the truck.

Shit. Hiroaki now regretting his victory screech minutes ago, now is contradicting with his shame and foolishness. I killed him, he thought. I didn't stop and think about my actions and now a boy is dead because of me. He brought his head down away from the sight of his victim and continued to curse at himself.

His screams of deep depression would probably wake the dead, though maybe that was what he wants. He couldn't handle this pressure now. So far as of this night he has a call saying that his taxes were overdue so he and Yuriko would have to leave Odaiba, he faced off a mauler who didn't know what he was doing, his partner is now in the hospital because the mauler slashed his stomach, he's suffering in a state of depression that maybe the guy would notice and tell the chief, and now to make matters incredibly worse, he has now accidentally killed a little boy in the middle of the chase. He didn't want to see the look on his parents face when he has to bring the bad news. Hiroaki looked at his gun. Could this be the end of my misery? He thought. Just one shot and the world would forget me. No more anger. No more stress. No more things that will try to do what they can to give me pain. He aim the gun at his forehead and tried to close his eyes. My easy way out.

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. Could it be? He thought. He moved in closer to see Takato still breathing, with the urge to cry.

Takato was lying in the back with blood dripping on his right arm and left leg. "Hey!" He heard a voice. Next thing he saw was a police officer with shaggy hair and a small mustache. "Don't worry help is on the way. You be with your mama soon." He then grabbed his walkie talkie and then began to report the scene."Officer Hiroaki Kanbara at a hill near the 521 south Shirokane freeway at Odaiba. The SUV was found with one injured survivor in the SUV. We need an ambulance! Over!"

Static.

"Shit." He threw the radio, rendering it as useless. He remembers Yamaki still on the phone. "Hello, Yamaki! Are you still there?"

"Yes. Don't worry about repeating anything, help is on the way." Hiroaki is just relieved to have this "stranger" at his side."Could you tell me how bad is it."Hiroaki took a look at Takato, who at this point is struggling to stay awake. "He's bleeding pretty badly. We need an ambulance ASAP, Over!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Takato is going to be just fine." Hiroaki grabbed the boy and held in his arms. He now knows that this boy's name is Takato Matsuda, but what he doesn't understand is why the fuck does these fuckers want with him. "Hold on Takato." Hiroaki said. "Hold on. . ."

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my saga. What do you think please review and tell me what you did not like or what you did like. First off i want to say that I will be focusing more on two of the characters:

One is Takato, who at this point of the story is a young little six-year-old boy. If you are the many/few who don't know who he is, I apologies but I'm not going to explain what happened in the series and how he is compared to there. As we go further and further into the story, Takato will kind of be a punching bag of mine (not really), revealing the many things about his past and his dark and angry side.

And the second is Hiroaki. Now not many of you know who Hiroaki is and that is actually great. It's kind of what I want to do as a writer( particularly a fanfiction writer) is to make those you know little about in the series feel like you want to know more about him. Hiroaki Kanbara in the series is Takuya's father in the 4th series and . . . that's it. We don't know anything else, but the way he used to look like( there was a photo of him with Takuya and Shinya). To me that's the character I want to mold into a character that I hope you would know (and like, but you don't have to). Anyway Hiroaki in this part of the saga will show how he became a member of an organization called HYPNOS, and how he became the way he is later on. Whether you love or hate the way I made this character, Please comment on how I am doing with Hiroaki.

The next chapter would be arriving soon so please keep on reading, and guys please keep reading the earlier chapters because there is going to be changes .I will see you guys soon.

1: A Lot of people might laugh but a few months ago I Stumbled across a very interesting website about a creepypasta called, "the SCP Foundation." I really enjoyed it and thought that would be a great idea for a story. But in the case of Digimon I couldn't make


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Kanbaras

Part 2

**(Odaiba Hospital)**

The sirens sang in the shaded night, as the ambulance approaches to the hospital. The doors open; paramedics rushed the injured child to a bed. Hiroaki's stayed In the waiting room, thinking about tonight. Something didn't seem right from the phone call. This Yamaki. Can I trust him?I know that he works for some organization, but fuck! What is hypnos anyway?

Hiroaki took a look at the situation. With Takato, being in Hiroaki's idea of the safest place in Odaiba, he decided, the boy's alright now. The doctors are going to stop the bleeding, his parents might be here and I shouldn't cause any trouble by sticking around. I should just go home. Hiroaki walked up to the nurse at the registration desk and asked if it would be alright if he would come back tomorrow. She replied with an uh-huh nod followed by: "That is, if you are coming back, you're going to have to leave your name, relationship with the patient, and phone number on these papers." Even though he was sure that he was not going to come back, he did just that and was about to leave the hospital.

He felt so wrong though, leaving the boy without any supervision just because he could not bear to see Takato's parents. However what would he say? "I'm sorry I almost killed your son."or, "I was in the zone to serve those in need, blah shit talk," or maybe should I go with the typical "I didn't see him," bullshit that no parent wants to hear the side from the cop that almost killed their son.

"Hiroaki!" he jolted to his left.

"Pat, what are you doing here?" Hiroaki asked

"Is the boy here? Takato Matsuda, is he here?"

"Well yes he's in room 23b," Hiroaki pointed to the room.. Pat thanked his fellow officer and then rushed to meet up with two people down the hall. Hiroaki took a glance at the two people. They looked came back to Hiroaki. "You did good Hiro. The boys parents must thank you afterwards."

"I don't think so chief. I was just doing my job. I don't deserve anything special. "

"Bullshit." Pat responded. " I heard about what you did: you didn't know Takato was in the back of that SUV, but you took out the suspects and the victim is safe. Mission accomplished brave fucker, go and get some gratitude. "

Hiroaki looked at him, "Shouldn't you be out there stopping crime from happening, chief?"

"Just keep an eye on them and when you're done just take the next day off, Kanbara." Pat pivoted to his left and headed to the exit. Something bothered Hiroaki so he had to ask, "Wait, Chief!" Pat turned around. "Why aren't you upset?"

"What do you mean?"

"I killed three suspects; three leads for why would they do something to a kid like Takato, and you're not going to say anything about it?" Patrick saw that Hiroaki was stressed over the case. He tries to put his employee at ease. "Don't worry about that. We've got the boy's father well sulk him up so he'll talk." That however, confused Hiroaki even more. "His father did this?"

"Yeah. Go get some rest Hiroaki" and with that Pat left. Hiroaki looks at the mother. The man behind her was holding her hand like childhood sweethearts. Mie walking up to her son. She began to worry about him, who is now having tubes inside him to check his IV, and laying on alcohol-reeking bed. She knelt beside his bed and bowed her head, making no one see her tears dripping on the bed. Hiroaki hears her chant "I'm sorry". Takehiro placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down . "Its not your fault Mie. You did the best you can. It's not your fault."

No. It's mine. Hiroaki thought to himself. You know what I'll just tell them what happened. they might think me less as a person but I don't want to carry this fucking burden. He walked up towards them. "Are you Takato's mother?"

"Yes.". Hiroaki glances at Takehiro. "Who are you sir?" Takehiro backed up and scratched the right side of his neck, "Well, I'm a friend . I'm not exactly his father. Not yet. " Hiroaki raised his eye "So you're not the father."

"Yes, I'm not the father."

"Ok then. I heard that the boy's father was in custody. Is he the one that did this?"

"No!" Mie Interrupted. "He's. . ." She peers her eyes at her son, then returned to the officer, "He's long gone, for now."

Hiroaki took a glance at the poor boy. he must have suffered a lot. "I'm sorry. I'm the one that brought him to this hospital."

"Why are you apologising?" Asked Mie.

"Because I. . . " he thought about it for a second. Should I tell them? They would probably be very angry at me, and probably get me fired, but still its the right thing to do. Right? He thought about it for about three seconds but through his process, a voice came to him and said "Just tell them!" "I was the one that caused this. I could have brought him back in better health."

The truth's revealed. Hiroaki tried to calm himself down; breathing in calmy and breathing out with hastily. He peered at his surroundings and Takehiro seemed to notice his nerves. "What do you mean officer?"

"Look, I didn't know that he was in that car. I took too long to realize that he was there. Nobody at the station warned me that those, those fuckers, kidnapped your son. I thought the best thing to do when was. . . " Takehiro took seconds on figuring out what he meant by what he said. "Look, I can understand if you don't want me to come back; I don't blame you, but I'm telling you now, I'm sorry." He began to walk away. Hiroaki walked without pride on to the exit. Mie and Takehiro stared at each other. They were thinking the same thing: we should forgive him. "Wait! Officer!" Mie called out. Hiroaki tilted his head and saw Takato's mother come towards him.

"I'm very thankful for saying that but, you don't have to apologize officer. You did the best that you could. We are thankful for saving him so when you can you're always welcome to come and visit Takato if you want."

"Thank you. I have to get back to my home." He faced his whole body towards the couple and bowed. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Matsu-"

"Matsuki!" Mie responded frantically. "Matsuda is. . . Was Takato's father. We'd like to be called Matsuki now."She felt the hand of her lover Takehiro, as he looks into her eyes with curious wonder, joy, and weariness. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I don't want to come back to Ken. I don't care if anyone would call me a whore for that, all I care is what's best for me and Takato, and I want you to be part of it." Mie looked right back into Takehiro's eyes. Her eye were a burning phoenix glowing into the brown eyes, as if to say in her head, Rejoice with him I'm reborn again. Takehiro took consideration to his loves new found courage. "Alright then, Miss Yoshie Mie Matsuki" he said.

Hiroaki saw this with awe, and a bit of embarrassment thinking to himself, Oh great, how the fuck did I just became the third wheel. "Uh. . . Well then I have to be back with my wife. She must be worried sick." He bowed once again and then shake their hands after. "Farewell. I will return later."

After Hiroaki's departure Mie and Takehiro returned to the room where Takato was resting. They were there all night, worrying together of what may come.

...,...,...

Its been three days since the incident. Takehiro stood by Mie's side as she watched Takato sleep into darkness in the white walls of the hospital. Tears in her eyes began to form as there are reporters standing outside, trying to get a story out of the three. Those sleazy bastards, while not all of them are bad though, they seem to be interested in getting a starburst-juice of a story that they would invade the comfort zone of a family that's near the verse of a mental breakdown. Mie goes ballistic as she rushes out of the room, trying to beat the shit out of at least one of the reporters, while Takehiro tries to hold her back, giving reporters a shot that might be on the front page of every paper, news channel, and new site. This would've happened, if Hiroaki didn't took the camera from the reporters hand and told them all to go home or they will be arrested for disturbing the peace.(AU2) That sort of did the trick making every reporter flee for their freedom.

From those three days Hiroaki comes to the mornings

"Thank you Hiroaki. I almost lost myself there." Mie said.

"Don't worry," Hiroaki stated with a smile. "Just as long as you calm down and keep that burning spirit for your son's concern." He left the room leaving the couple to have their conversation. Takehiro was very impressed with this officer he knew little about. "Does Takato have a godfather?" He asked Mie. Mie looked at her soon-to-be husband with a what-are-you-thinking look, "No, why?

"Cause as far as I know, Hiroaki's a great candidate for one." Mie started to giggle at her husbands wonder thoughts. Mie went to Takato's bed singing a song to him as she petted her unconscious however, decided to walk outside the halls of the hospital, with several questions on his mind. It has bothered him ever since Kentaro had thrown blows with him. It had kept him on a certain suspense. Was their affair that noticeable? Takehiro thought. "Hey Mie?"

"Hm?" Asked Mie.

"How did he know?" She gave him a puzzled look. "Who?"

"Kentaro." The name of her husband makes her shrink the sense of security she's desperately tries to cope with. "I want to know how did he knew-"

"About us?"

"Yes." Takehiro looked at Mie and saw a tear slither down. "Look I'm not trying to force you to answer. I just want to know?"

"He found out from me and Yugi."

"What?" He leaned away from Mie. "When?"

"When Yugi babysits Takato, Ken would always take me places. We were leaving the theatre after watching Audition, when he asked me if I was cheating on him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I. . ." The pain from all the memories with Kentaro through the past months plagued her mind now. These, plus the state of how Takato is in, just breaks her down. " I couldn't lie to him!" She reached for Takehiro's arm and began to weep her confession. "He said he knew about it and he also knew that if you leave I was going to take Takato and leave with you. He. . . He..."

"Mie?"

"He would come home drunk and beat Takato while he night he called me and told me that he didn't care that I was going to leave, but he said that the group. . . He kept on calling the "Society", needed someone to give away anyway. . ." Takehiro couldn't believe what he just heard. This didn't sound at all like what Ken would do. What he saw from Ken, was that he loved Takato and wouldn't dare to hurt him. Before all this madness occurs Ken would buy Takato gift that make other six year olds would fight over.

Whenever Ken would go out over the celebrations of his victories, he would take Takato and show him off as if he was the greatest trophy he has ever won. At the many tournament that he would attend to he would gloat on and on, about how great its been as a father, especially to a boy as great as Takato. He was always with the boy, always giving him a reason to smile, always feeling proud of his son, and never making Takehiro a reason take Takato away from him.

That however, was Kentaro for six months ago. Takehiro discovered that Ken attitude, personality, even his mentality changed when Ken was invited to that organization. There was one time where he brought Takato to a training base for martial artist, but instead of sending him to go and practice with the kids his age, he makes him train with teens and adults and forces the opponents to not hold back. Anyone that tried to stop him would be beaten senselessly. Ken was once the life of the party; now no one wanted to be near him. Ken was once a man that knew what was a good father; now he's just a monster.

"Oh god!" Mie finally broke down. She dropped to the floor, crying of pure fear, holding on to Takehiro. "I think I cause him to-"

"Mie stop it!" Takehiro snapped her out of depression. "Don't think like this! You didn't do anything. In fact, its much my fault as its yours." He held her tightly as she wiped off her tears. "Don't let all this get to you! I hate to see you like this. We need to be there, for Takato." Mie looked into Takehiro's oak-brown eyes (AU2:why when I read a description of the character, its always a chocolate brown eyes ? I know it's just a description, but Chocolate isn't the only good thing that is brown. I will use it but not a lot.). "Please be strong. Be strong for Takato the way I'll be strong for both of you." About five seconds ends their gaze towards each other and finishes with a kiss.

It seemed as though life wanted to make Hiroaki want to be with Yuriko, because once he saw the newly engaged couple, he had this urge that he might end up as a third wheel. Again. "Uh-hum". Takehiro and Mie looked up. Now Mie had been from burst to tears, to blushing into a pink gum.

"One of my colleagues at the police department asked if you would like to have another officer to watch over Takato to see if you would like a break. It sort of seems that you two have kept an eye on Takato, so I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for lunch?" Wait, did I say that right? Hiroaki glanced at his watch; it was around twelve minutes till one, so he did say it correctly. " Or breakfast if you didn't have anything in the morning." Things got awkward. Mie and Takehiro looked at "Officer I-obviously-don't-want-to-be-a-prick", with a grin that screams "Really?" "But um...Don't think that I'm trying to ditch your situation. Just that I think that you two could use a little break, and if you would like I would introduce to you my family. That is, if you would like to. . . Or if there's anything else I can do anything else-"

"Thanks Hiroaki,"Takehiro said "I think right now I think we could all use a little 'Break' right now." Mie grinned at his fiance then peered over to Hiroaki, whose grinning out of embarrassment. "So," Takehiro began to walk towards the other gentleman. "Where exactly do you live?"

"I don't live that far from the hospital, in fact its only like five blocks from here. Don't worry I'll show you where to go." Hiroaki escorted Takehiro to the outside where he could show him where they'll go.

Mie saw them go out the door. She finds herself puzzling over and over about how she might lose it. "Takato?" She whispered to her son. Takato lays dormant through the medications healing him, yet she doesn't care. She wants her son to hear this. "I want you to listen to my voice. You can change us. You're father- Ken knows something I don't, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you will be a good person, with a normal life and you be happier than you are now. Nothing will change you. "

Flash.

Mie witnessed a flash of light, coming from outside the door. The reporter took notice of her appearance and rushed to the exit. She charges after him for as long as she could, but the perp was gone with a mile ahead. She looked around to see if there was anyone else looking to take a photo. However she didn't find anyone else with a camera. In fact she couldn't find anyone in the hospital but the nurses and volunteers. She went back to the room. A man was in there.

"Hello," The man called out. At first she was startled by the presence of the shadowy figure but later she noticed the badge on his chest saying "P. Miyake"

"Officer Miyake. Good to see you again."

"Hello Ms. Matsuda, sorry I made you jump."

"Matsuki."

"Pardon?"

"I changed my name to Matsuki. Matsuda is Ken's last name." there was an awkward pause. The chief scratch his chin with worry, as if there is something he didn't want Mie to know . "Why are you here again, Pat?" Mie asked.

"I've come to watch over Takato while you go with Hiroaki on your break."

"Really? Aren't you needed someplace else? You are the chief."

"Yes I am the chief, and as chief I can take any case to participate in. I chose yours." Mie became puzzled with Myake's response. "Why?"

"Well for starters, I owe Hiroaki. He deserves to be more than just a petty officer. But with the many people in authority I just have to take orders."

With the chief finally arrived, greeting Hiroaki and the couple, and had promised that he would keep Takato in good hands. Mie came closer to her son and leaned in to his right ear. "Don't worry we'll be right back. I love you." She then gave Takato a kiss on the forehead. Takato lost in his own mind though, barely noticed that his mother was there.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

The three companions had finally arrived to Hiroaki's house, which really was a decent house in Odaiba. The outside has a dark brown look of most house with a front porch and a small backyard. When they entered, though it wasn't that horrible to see. The floors seem to be of silk and wood but did not match the walls. There were boxes and ornaments around that kind of gave the impression that they were moving, which they were not .

"Um Hiroaki?" Takehiro asked the host for the afternoon. Hiroaki turned to his guests. "Sorry I sort of forgot that Yuriko wanted to renovate some things in my kids room. You're going to have to excuse me, my wife just loves spring cleaning, keeps her occupied," He jokes as he starting to feel a sweatdrop run down his neck, either due to the heat or the embarrassment. "Honey!?"

Yuriko poked her head out from the kitchen revealing her spring-clean-work apparel. "I'm here Hiroaki! Oh!" She gasped as she saw the guest smiling at her. "I'm sorry my husband didn't told me he'd be bringing guest. Oh well, good thing I made extras." She decided to bow down to Mei and Takehiro. "My name is Yuriko, it's a pleasure to have you here.

"Great to see you too." Mie bowed There was crying coming from the room behind her. "Oh, Shinya is up. Hiroaki could you please-"

` "Don't worry, go to Shinya. I'll take care of it."

"Ok just tell The twins that lunch is ready and to go wash their hands." Yuriko then left to treat Shinya who probably needed a change in diapers. Mie decided to ask Hiroaki, "You have twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl. They're both about six years old. Would you like to meet them? "

"Would that be a problem?" Takehiro asked.

"Oh no not a problem, though I will say they are full of surprises."

**(Backyard)**

Little Sera Kanbara was playing house party, with her toys: a little baby doll with a lazy eye and brown marking on top to show that he-or she giving the circumstance- has hair, an amber-orange teddy bear with red crayon marks on the ear, the belly, the left arm and the right leg, and a blonde 90s barbie doll shagged up with a pretty piano-lined and dotted dress; for some reason she had let her brothers' Gundam robot with its right hand missing (Takuya's going to be pissed) and his perfectly cared grey Godzilla action figure, with a molded tail to put in place, join her tea party. Guest weren't happy. Not at all.

Sera is by many kids a pretty happy girl in pretty poor clothes. With her little purple fedora hat that has a three-heart cloth knitted on the side to cover the ripped right side, star-patterned long sleeve shirt with a three button jacket her dad found from a thrift shop - on a very good price- and reddish green pants that was a gift from her grandpa, she seems to be enjoying her life even though it's on a budget. While girls her age are having strange and curious imagination, Sera's is like them but hers is fueled with infinite brain power. When she began kindergarten she thought the word Alphabet was weird because even though it represented all the letters it didn't have all of them, or why do boys and girls have different bathroom since in the end they're going to end up sharing one. The teachers love her curious mind, but can get easily overwhelmed by her questions that they obviously don't know the answer.

Even playing gets her curious, especially when playing pretend. Like now she would make-believe that Outside of Sera's imagination it seems that everything going well, but in her head she is having such a difficult conflict for a five-year old. If we were to go into her head it would look like a full on crazy world. **(When you read this part, think of that narrator from battleblock theater reading this part to you.)**

Today seems like a regular day for Sera, The Queen of Awesome-topia, as she enjoys her tea party in her castle with friends. Everyone was having a swell of a time with Princess Sera at their side. That is until, she noticed her brother went POOF and disappear from the tea party. She knew that he was in great danger, so she gathered up all of her friends and heroes to search for is until BANG! BANG! They're being attacked by an army of Evil Monsters. Sera saw the leader in a floating ball at that point, she knew it was trouble, but that didn't stop Little Sera and her friends from giving this army a Major- Royal-Asskicking. CLASH, CLASH, bam Bam! Gundam used his missing hand as a blaster, shooting projectiles to the merciless bad guys. Barbie drove a mega big tank, even though she clearly stole, while teddy ride shotgun with a shotgun. Queen Sera hoped on the toy tank which then turn into a Giant Flying Mega Battleship. CLANKLE, CLATTER. Queen Captain Sera send her pet Godzilla and the Big Super baby to take the sides of the streets and search for her brother. Sera goes against the leader and with barbie driving the battleship ram against the leaders ship. Victory was here and Queen Sera and her people celebrated the day.

"Sera." Her daydream came to a halt from that voice she recognised so well. she turned around and saw her father, Hiroaki ,with a nice couple. She flashed a bright white smile that certainly would spark if hit by light, as she ran towards her father.

"Daddy!" Sara hugged her father.

"What have you've done?"

Sera raised her arm in total glee "I'm having tea party!"

"In the clubhouse?"

"Not a clubhouse daddy. A castle."

"Oh and do beg your pardon your highness." Hiroaki took a step back a knelt before his daughter playing along with her game. Sera bowed back perfectly to her dad, but soon was caught off guard by Mie and Takehiro standing behind Hiroaki. Her eyes twinkled towards the strangers, "Hiya!" she waved. Takehiro looked around the backyard which consisted of three separate trees, that have toys dangling around in certain places. "What was going on in the little tea party of yours, Sera?"

"The Evil Bad Guys took the king and now I have to stop them with my team of super-heroes! "

Mie came closer, "Wow, that sounds like fun!"

"Daddy should come! daddy should come!"

"And daddy should, but I don't think I can fit in your little clubhouse." Hiroaki responded looking at the medium size clubhouse with a really small door.

"Awwww!" She began to pout. "But Daddy, I need a King to build a bigger clubhouse!"

Takehiro looked "Any bigger and it would be a real castle, don't you think?" Again she pouted. "We poor. Daddy and mommy only made this for me and Takuya, and he doesn't even use it."

Hiroaki grunted making Sera stop pouting and look down of embarrassment. He really wanted her to be happy, but he still has to do it in a budget, which can disappoint her anyway. "I'll tell you what, I will tell mommy to let you help set up a real tea party at home. And we'll have cookies and I think your mom will make you your favorite dish."

"Tarako spaghetti?"

Hiroaki nodded. "I also think your mom has gotten a special on your favorite cookies."

If looks could kill, Sera gave a gleeful-lethal twinkle in her eye when she realized what she meant. "Mommy bought Higashi cookies** (A.N: do any of these taste good? I'd like to know.)**?" The man nodded. "I'll go, I'll go! Mommy, mommy let me help you!" She ran to her mother. Hiroaki was in relief that everythings going to be ok. We'll, almost everything.

"Um, Hiroaki, you did say that you have three kids, right?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, my son is a bit of a wild one." Hiroaki uttered. "Takuya!" He called out. He notices that Takuya, unlike Sara, doesn't like to be at one spot. He's very outgoing for a little six-year-old, and has a very willful mind. In fact he's very intuitive about learning new things that will find a new way to explore, even if it is the same place. Though sometimes he really shouldn't have found new and crazy ways to explore the real world, like finding a way to the park and back home before lunch time.

Once Hiroaki called out for Takuya, he was running faster to his house. Takuya didn't want to make his father mad for sneaking out to the park, but at the same time he didn't want to lie. Takuya sneaked into the corner and hopped to the window of his window he ran to the living room and sneaked his way to the backyard, trying to portray an innocent little boy he is. "Hi daddy!"

"Where were you?" Hiroaki asked his son.

"I was in my room!"

Hiroaki with a raised brow was on to Takuya."And you didn't hear me come home?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what were you doing"

"I was playing!" Takuya lied. Unfortunately Sera knew the truth; Once Takuya lied to his father, she replied "No he wasn't!"

"I was!"

"Naw-ah you said that you want to go to the park and not to bother you!"

"Is that true Takuya?"

"I. . . Yes? "

"Ohhhhh, you're in trouble!"

"Shut up!"

"Takuya's in trouble, Takuya's in trouble!"

"Sera!"

"Mommy! Takuya yelled at me!"

"I did-"

"Takuya." Hiroaki interrupted His Son. "You know better not to go to the park by yourself. It's dangerous."

"I know. But it's just-"

"And yet you still do it!" Hiroaki roared. Takuya knowing his fathers unpredictable anger, braced for a beating. Hiroaki would never hit his children under small circumstances, but Takuya and Sara had been babysat by many fathers that beat their sons for falling from their own feet. Even though he can't remember when his father would hit him, Takuya will be preparing for the day where that moment will come. Its not today.

Hiroaki wasn't the type of man who knew his temper to stop himself. Sometimes he needed help to cool down a bit. Yuriko looked out the window He calmed down and sighed as he kneeled to his son size. "Look I know you love to explore but even great explorers have a great team with them." Takuya starts to wipe away some of the tears from his face and clears his breath, "I don't think I have anyone. Sera could but she'll never let me."

"Then find one. Next time you can't go exploring unless you bring someone with you, and not just anyone, but someone that'll risk their lives to protect you as you will to protect them. Deal?" Takuya returned a smile when his father had said that. He wasn't mad at him. "Deal!"

"Good, now go wash up. Lunch is nearly ready."

"Ok." And. With that the young male twin fled to the restroom. The couple that had seen what kind of man Hiroaki really was in this moment- a man who knew how to raise kids-was sort of impressed. Hiroaki knew the one goal of being a dad: no matter how old your kids are is to control your focus, your temper and your patients **(AN: if I have shorten this it would be called F.T.P, which could either stand for fuck that puto or for the parenting.)**

Takehiro thought to himself, maybe I need to seek advice from him. Hiroaki turned to face Mie and Hiroaki. "I'm sorry you have to see that," he said as he eeyore his head down.

"See what?" Takehiro asked.

"I have an anger issue-"

"Well you know how to control it." Mie interrupted. "

I thank you for show us around and your family is very wonderful."

"Thank you." There was an awkward pause. Oh god do I hate awkward pauses."Right this way then!". Hiroaki open the patio door and gestured his hand to let Mie and Takehiro, for them. "Shall we?"

**(thirty minutes later)**

It was a hell of a meal. while it wasn't as much as they could have eaten, it was still as much as the amount of what kings would eat. Takuya and Sera played in one room while the other while the adult have their time for themselves.

"So is Mie your middle name."

"Yes, well in college, I had a bunch of soldiers and freshmen calling out, 'Where's Mario at?' So my parents at that time gave me a new name, Mie. And it stuck."

"Oh really. " Yuriko grinned. "So how Is being a teacher?"

"Oh, it's very difficult." Mie said. "You think it would be easy to teach one subject, but you have to realize that you are teaching to teenagers that just want to leave school. Most of them just drop out."

While the women continue their conversation, Takehiro and Hiroaki started to talk about life. " You're a professional fighter?"

"Not anymore. Now I'm trying to make a living cooking and baking." Hiroaki said.

"You can cook?"

"you don't believe I can't ."

"Well I can't judge since I don't know your cooking."

"Well I mostly bake." They were going to continue until Takuya enters the room with a soccerball and looks to the men of the room. "Dad, can I play soccer?"

"Did you do your homework?" Hiroaki puzzled.

"Yes."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I did Math, Language-"

"Which one?"

"All four of them: Japanese, English, Mandarin and Spanish!"

"Really?" Takuya began to roll his eyes. "Hai, Yes, Shi, and si."

"Soicial studies."

"Yes sir."

"Your science questions."

"Very crystal."

"Is that all? What else do you need to do?"

"Well?" Takuya scratched his head like how his father does. "I need to know how to cook for my Home economic class."

"Cook, eh?" Takehiro butt in. " I could help you with that Takuya."

"Really sir, you would do that?"

"Of course. I know how to make a lot of bread and food that'll make your teachers want more. . . I it's alright with your father."

Hiroaki really wanted to say yes , but as soon as he was about to say it he receives a phone call.

Hiroaki receives a phone call. He pick up his cell phone. There wasn't a name or number on the screen, just says "Unknown". He pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"You let him alone?!"

"Who is this? Yamaki?"

"You need to bring his parents and come in immediately!"

"OK. Why did something happen?" He looked at Takehiro. He tells him to get Mie and go to the hospital.

"Yeah. Something happened."

**And now, a message from the author:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Viral Kiss

Part 3 living nightmare:

And Now A message from the Author: Hello, My name is HeisenGrimes but I'd like to be called by the name of Grave 10der ( don't ask why I just don't want people at this site calling me by my real name. If you want my real name, look it up)I have been taking my time to finish this chapter because, I have got to be honest, and this is not an easy task. It's not easy to write about a character molesting another character, hell even more so when it's your favorite character of the series. So I am here to tell you, what you are about to read is going to be in a way graphic, disturbing, and even gets me a little uneasy when I write or correct it. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

The I.V. still beeps on as the boy silently sleeps. The room is white, cold as deadly winter, with the smell of medicine, death, and rubbing alcohol. And even in his dreams, there was something shaking Takato. In his mind, Takato felt something pulling him away from safety as he tried to reach a never-ending path to freedom inside this world so different from the real world. Screams of unknown creatures in the unknown black-red atmosphere called his name repeatedly. "Takato! Takato please stop!" "Stop, goggle head Stop!"

In his head he turned to find only silhouettes of people he hardly knew and oddly fierce beasts. The one that move closer to Takato was a raptor, with a red aura wrapped around the silhouette. It was trying to communicate, moving itself to speak but as he open his mouth no words were loose. The silhouette then stepped back as if something, truly grim was near. Takato turned only to find bits of darts hurled to him. He screamed out "Ahhh"

He gasped for air and open his eyes to early. His vision drowsed and distorted the view of the room. The insufferable ringing in the ears made it even more unbearable to sustain his balance. This practically lasted for about twenty seconds till he finally regained his consciousness.

Takato tried to see anyone was around. The empty beds around his were making him uneasy about where he is. He then took a look at what he was wearing; it was medical patient outfits that the pictures of his books once showed. He was smart enough to know that by the looks of the room, he was in a hospital- he could tell by the many times he went to his father's medical room. "Momma?" He called out. No one was around. Nobody called back. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called out once more.

The door opened and revealed a blue uniformed officer. Takato looked into his tag that read his official name: Officer Patrick Miyake. "Hey kid," he said, "How's it going? Are you ok? Can you remember anything?" Takato looked at him with confusion. He starts to feel shaky, with a sick feeling in his stomach. Why is he asking me all these questions? Is he talking about last night? Or was it last night? Did something happen to dad and momma? "Where's my momma? Is she here? Where am I?"

"Hey, hey calm down son. Your momma just went to get something to eat. Don't worry. She's alright."

"Oh."

Pat begins to explain. "You're at a hospital. You have slept for about three days. You gave us a scare for a second."

"I didn't mean to! Those guys. My dad. My. . . Dad." He begins to cry. Pat starts to put his hand on Takato's lap as he has some sympathy for Takato. No one this young should go through what he went through.

"Hey listen, don't worry. Everything's going to be ok. My team brought in someone who can treat your condition. You'll be with you mother in no time. "

"Really?"

"Yeah! I bet you by the time your parents come you'll be able to leave here and go home." Takato smiled. He was a bit agitated over his drowsy morning, he started to sway his head nauseously. Patrick took notice of this and tried to see what he can do. "Hey Takato, are you ok, do you want to throw up?" Takato looked at him with his red eyes and soon Pat saw something that shackled his spine: his eyes began to glow and his cornea moved in a wave-like motion. They shifted clockwise around the boy's looping pool, making it more unbearable to unsee this vast sole phenomena that only pat had the opportunity.

"I think I'm fine." Takato said as he smile at the officer. But the officer didn't really show his response. He didn't talk to him, didn't move, he didn't even look like he was breathing at the moment he just stood there watching. "Officer?" Takato called out.

"Huh." Patrick snapped to reality, and notice Takato's eyes turn back to normal. After his check check on his sanity, Pat had thought "Ok this might be the wrap that I just ate so it wasn't that big of a deal." "Nothing Takato, but is there something you need? Just say the word and I'll bring it."

"Um I don't know."

"Oh come on kid!" Patrick whined, "look I knew I was thinking that you might need a bucket or a towel, but have you eaten anything, or want to play a game while you wait?"

"A game?" Takato like the idea of that do he made a proposal to Officer Patrick. "Um, Ok. There is this great card game that everyone is playing now."

"Really, what is it called? "

"It's called Digimon."

"Is that the card game everyone's been trying to be good at?"

"Yeah!" after a second of excitement Takato soon faded as he realized how bad he is at card playing. "I'm not that good though."

"Hah!¨ Patrick huffed, "No can be that good that fast. Tell you what, When you leave this place I swear I'll get you a whole deck of those cards." Takato's face brightened up. "Yes! Can you get me some of them can you, can you?"

"Sure I will," Patrick said. He put his hand on the boy shaggy hair and shook it. He kept on glancing at his eyes see what is actually wrong with them. they look normal but they were changed moments ago. he snapped back to reality when he heard a knock at the door. "Huh," Patrick huffed.

"What?" Takato asked.

"The doctor wasn't supposed to arrive till three. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." That's a dumb thing to say to a patient that can't go anywhere.

Pat opens the door. He searches his surroundings to see who was knocking. Straight to his right side stood a woman who looked like she had gotten out of the office, with conservative female navy blue attire, a skirt that ran up to her low ends of the knees, and a purse that could pretty much carry anything. Her face was unforgettable. She had a short sharp nose, long thin wavy autumn hair and cunning smug she gives to men, women, and even children can make anyone that gaze at those gem green eyes would be haunted. If looks could kill she'd be the death of millions.

"My-my Patrick, I didn't expect you to be here." By surprise Pat knew this woman."Yugi! Why are you here?"

"Shhh. We don't want to alert the "prince" now do we?" Yugi teased. Pat stared at her for minutes, but eventually gave in and closed the door. "I will ask you again why are you here?"

"The DSPC was very disappointed in Kentaro, and those three idiots; they sent me to finish the job." She looked at the room. She peaked at the window of Takato's room. "But first I'd like to have a little fun." Yugi was enjoying this. No. She relished every moment she grabbed that man's glory. She relished the fact that she admitted repeatedly that she was the one who raped and tortured these children to the chief, That she was openly flat-out telling him that she will abuse and kill the person he was to protect, and that she was part of a very dangerous organization, yet this officer cannot arrest her, let alone touch her simply because his department agreed with the enemy not to arrest any of their higher ranked agents.

"What's so special about this boy?" He asked.

"He's a very special candidate to unleash a greater future civilization for man and beasts alike."

"That's bullshit-"

"For you maybe but I know the truth of all the other realms. Realms that have wondrous landscapes and intelligent creatures and we will go through the lengths of conquering them, even if it means sacrificing children. It's for the greater good.

"But, why does it have to be him? Above all the children you've seduced and raped, and all the kids that the DSPC has taken for blood, why do you pursue this one?"

"I have my reasons. They have their reasons. Why are you so interested? Are you going to arrest me?"

"I might as well-"

"Do it then!" She let a fierce scream. "I'll have DSPC end our contract, and we will let the world know what the police department has done to all the people they've arrested." Pat couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't dare to imagine what they did to the prisoners that were sentence to death. Granted they were on death penalty, but still what the uncovered stories would show, can be unbearable. And since Pat belongs to one of the many departments the DSCP owns around the world, he has no choice but to be Yugi's bitch.

"What do you want me to do?" There was a pause. Yugi looked at Pat. "Mistress," Pat finished.

"Go to the station and bring in Michael and Kyle, and tell them they have been summoned."

"Yes mistress." He took about six steps when he heard callout, "One more thing." He pivoted. "Don't forget to bring, the drug." His eyes grew in shock; he knew which drug she was talking about, but had to proceed to his duties.

She enters the room. Takato sees her. He is happy but bittersweet. "Aunt Yugi."

"Hello Takato! How's my little sweet prince?"

"Good, I just woke up." Takato rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Well you did have three days to sleep. They should've woke you up before."

"Where's the police officer? Officer Pat?"

"Don't worry about him. I asked him to bring me something for later on. Just so we can have some fun. "She placed her hands on his bad hand. Takato yelp and jerked the hand away from her. "Oh I'm sorry Takato! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its ok Aunt Yugi, it just hurts that's all." Takato said with a boasted attitude.

"My, my you are such a brave warrior. My little ninja," Yugi said as her hand crawls upon Takato's chest.

It's not that he didn't trust her, but Takato did not know what Yugi could do to him. She is always doing what she can to sneak the mood in; she had done this many times with other children. It's shocking to find how she is never caught, especially after you find how her tactics of choosing, stalking, and bathe all over them victims she stole from.

She would befriend the Parents giving her access to being able to go to their houses and take a look at the child. If she had come to grow to like the child she would stay in connection with the family. Then she would whisper things to the little boy or girl to come and run away with her. If they say no, she would find a way to "Cause a family tragedy". If they say yes however, she would leave a note saying how much of their child, was her addiction. She would have their ways with them until she becomes bored and leaves them in the nearest brothel or until they die and she leaves them at the nearest corner.

That's what always what she had done with her addiction . . . until she met the foundation. At that point she was free to do as she please, as the invited her into the group, with a deal that they would keep her away from prison as long as she complete some missions. At the same time she met with Kentaro and Mie and at first they seemed like any other regular couple. They showed her around, have her meet everyone they know, all the same tedious things. Then they had her meet Takato. Yugi felt from that point on every seemed to be a soft marijuana puff of excitement, Takato was her Immortal Ecstasy.

"Where's my mom?" He asked. "Is she coming?"

"I don't know Takato." she said, looking at the corner of the boy's eyes. "Maybe she left with your uncle."

"Oh yeah uncle Hiro, I can tell that he and mom have something."

"Have what?"

"A relationship."

"Ooh, do tell do tell. How long have you known."

"On the third week of August, after my dad left to that retreat." Takato explained but Yugi is still confused. So he didn't know anything about this, she thought to herself. Kentaro, I didn't know you were an idiot to let your wife sleep with your best boy clearly is the brains of the family. "Well surely you must be very smart to find out about that for a long time."

"I was guessing I didn't know it happened, but then they started to take me to parks, and then they hold hands, talk about moving to Shinjuku-"

"Shinjuku!" She began to laugh, hysterically as if the word that came from Takato was meant as a joke. "Moving to Shinjuku. What do you think there would be, in Shinjuku?"

"That what uncle Hiro tells her and she wants to go, and she'll take me with her."

"But you don't want to go." Yugi insisted. There was a short pause, and after a couple of giggles later Yugi notices Takato face, tilting downwards to his sheets as if he was going to say something that might upset her.

"I want to go too."

"What? Takato, what about your friends, school, your favorite places you like to go?"

"I only have two friends and they could probably visit whenever they want, the teachers would understand and um, there aren't any places I like."

"Oh. I see."

"Can you call my mom please?"

"What?" Yugi noticed Takato's hand moving away from hers. This made her smile shockingly shimmer away. She was pissed. "I came all the way to see you and you want your mother with you?!"

"No aunt Yugi, I didn't-" He jolt when Yugi grabbed his bad hand and begin to tightly clench her grip.

"Didn't what? Do you want to see your mommy?" Yugi hand began to tighten her grip to Takato's bad hand. He jolted to the side, trying to get some of the pain away. Takato looked at her, "You're hurting me aunt Yugi."

"Your mother is not here, Takato. I'm here! and I am doing the best I can to make us work Dammit!"

"I'm sorry!" She didn't listen. She held the grip tightens and tighter, making the boy jerk and groan more out of the excruciating pain. He couldn't take it. "Please stop! It hurts!" Yugi gazed in the teary eyes of Takato. She finally calmed herself down and let go. The little seven year-old was holding on his injured arm.

"I'm sorry Takato." Yugi lift her hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled for a little bit, trying to calm the tense boy. Too bad he knew better, and slowly pulled his hand away. Yugi knew that Takato was not a boy to be reckoned with; he's a boy that has experienced beating after brutal beating from his father, as well as being a sexual pill that Yugi's dying to swallow, but knows how to try to get out of situations like this. All he had to do was run. However in his position right now, the lads as good as a slave.

Yugi looked at him, "Takato." He looked to the other side trying to focus on the door in the room rather than look at Yugi. "Takato? Takato please look at me." She grabbed his chin. Takato's heart race; His eyes met hers. Her breath suffocates his and their faces move in closer and deeper. Then she paused, and with a slow rising grin she pleads, "Let's play a game."

"Aunt Yugi," Takato said. Yugi looked at him. "No more games."

"What?" she baffled. "I thought you liked games."

"No aunt Yugi. I don't like these games; they make me feel bad for playing them. Please no more."

"You're not thinking straight!" Yugi tries to reason Takato. "You've hit your head from that crash that you probably don't remember all the fun we had, the giggling, the touching-"

"That wasn't fun for me! I dont know if it's right for me to even like them so no more ga-" his eyes widen when she saw his aunt start to cry. The tears flow from her flushed eyes and all over her face. the eyes the glared at him like sad daggers plunging to Takato's soul, making him wish he'd never said that. "Is this how you treat your auntie? You spoiled brat. You seem to think that these 'games' are simply for me to satisfy your needs, but what about me? I'm sick Takato. You are my medicine and my Doctor has told me to take my medicine every day. So I need to take my medicine Takato." Yugi yanked the blanket to Takato's knees, giving her easy access to his pants. "I need you!"

"No!" Takato resisted her power over his. He tries desperately to keep her hand away from his pants. "No!" He feels Yugi's claw-like hands slide to his crotch. She grasps it. Takato screams in pain of the claws holding to his pants and playing his parts. "You want to Takato! I know that you want to." He forces his hands to keep Yugi from taking more of him. He pushes her away. "No aunt Yugi! I said, No More!"

"No!" Yugi's Eyes went white. How shocking it was for her to have someone like Takato to say no, while scowling at her. The desperate woman grabbed his hands tight until she hears a cracking noise. Her breath weighing her head down, Yugi calmly gaze at the eyes of Takato. "Okay Takato, if you don't want to play with me, then maybe I'll find someone else who wants to play."

And with that she stood up left the room and slams the door. Takato gets a small chance of relief. She let me go. Oh thank goodness she let me go. He breathed in a little deeper to calm himself down, as thoughts rushed into his mind.

I wonder where momma is right now. Maybe she's with uncle Takehiro. Huh. Uncle Hiro is weird. He come more often for momma, I wonder why. He always tries to comfort her. She is happy when he's around. Dad thinks. . . His thoughts paused for a second making him remember all the violence from that night. If she's happy, I'm happy! I'm ok with whatever happens next. If we go with uncle Hiro to Shinjuku like what mom wanted I'm ok with that. If momma will make Takehiro my papa then I'm ok with that too. Well, as long as he'll buy me a new card deck like he pinky sweared. He giggled just the thought of him teasing Takehiro on the many decks he will buy him.

Takato's relationship with his uncle Takehiro, is more than what his relationship was to Kentaro, his real father. When Takehiro would come and visit, he would greet his mother first then check up on him. He would come and talk to Takato about dealing with problems on his studies, his games, and recently, his parents. And it didn't matter if Takehiro knew the subjects or not, he would do the best he can to not only show him the answers but make sure Takato is alright on his own.

Still. Even though he would be happy if Takehiro would be his new dad, Takato wonders what would happen to his father, Kentaro. What's dad doing? I hope he gets help in prison. I don't think that he really meant it. It must be that group that my mom always tells me to never go near. Why would he go to that place? I guess they changed him. He starts to remember all the things when Takato was with Kentaro. Though it wasn't a lot Takato can find bits and part of life with his father that made him think this way. There were days when Kentaro would hold many names on Odaiba: a leader, a techno- intellect, a fighter with the kindest heart, a teacher of martial arts and self-defence, a party master, an extraordinary neighbor, a great husband and most of all, a loving father.

Kentaro loved Takato. Takato knew that his father cares for him more than he would care for himself. As a father he would take Takato to the park, teach him games that a boy should learn, show him ways to get out of hard situations or deal with them. At dinner he would crack up a few lame dad joke and have the whole family laugh, then he would take them all out to discover something new for the family to see. Kentaro may have not been the best father at time, but at least he would do what he thought was right to be a good father for Takato.

That is until the DSPC, brought him in. Now Takato on the bed, thinks whether to hate this organization for the monstrous change of his father or fear the fact that the DSCP can change a person in an ominous way and become so creepily ubiquitous. It made him worry about his father, a man he once hold near and dear now a ticking time bomb controlled by the organization with a button. Why did he go to that place? Why does he yell at my mom? Why did he do the things last night? Daddy Why? Oh, Daddy why?

"You're late!"

Takato heard noises coming from the outside hall. He notice the voice that just screamed about three seconds ago was Aunt Yugi, but the voice that came after is unknown to him. "Well, did you get what you wanted before we finish this?" The unknown man asked with boast.

"There has been a change of plan. Before we move to the mission I want you to do this." that was all Takato heard from the other side. After that he heard whispering, really soft whispering, Takato got off of his bed. He searches frantically for another way out, but considering that the hospital room is the size of a classroom with the other door leading to a bathroom, he was stuck. The only way he was going to escape Yugi, is by hiding under one of the few empty beds and wait for the right moment to get out of there. He had no choice.

"I guess he was that much of a stubborn brat. He should've known better." The door flew open and in came two men in white trench coats and Yugi. Takato now underneath a bed saw what these men look like; one was a fit but short, has a flat goatee and was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, and the other one was stubby yet buff and had blond hair, brown eyes, brown pants, and a green V-neck shirt. To Takato, they didn't seem like men that would hurt you, but more like thieves. However when he saw their reaction, his opinion changed.

"Well, where is he?" One of them looked to the right at Yugi.

"He must be hiding. Search the place!" Yugi commanded. The stubby-buffed minion started to kick around, his eyes searching for Takato. "Where are you, little pup? Don't start barking when I find you 'cause maybe I'll give you a treat"

"Hey Mike, why don't you go check the bathroom?" The short-fit-bearded man suggested. Mike decided to do just that, kicking the halfway door open wide and entering in the bathroom. Yugi on the other hand spot a little white sock on the bottom of the left bed besides Takato's. "Kyle," she called out. The bearded man known as Kyle turned to instructions but Yugi gestured the bed giving him the idea of where Takato might be. He moved in closer Takato's heart beating hard to his chest to the point of eruption. Kyle's hand crept over the sheets; the silhouette soars above and reveals the tips of the fingers. shoosh.

Takato saw Kyle lifting the sheets of the bed he wasn't there giving him an opportunity to dash for the door. Mike took notice, "There he is!" He leaped to Takato grabbing his legs causing the poor boy to fall on fours. Kyle and Yugi help Mike drag Takato to the bed leaving streaks on the floor. He was caught.

"No! Why aunt Yugi. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it anymore!" Yugi chide Takato's plead. She and the two henches laid Takato on his chest in bed. "This is what happens to those who say no to me!" Then they tie Takato with retainers that Kyle made out of rope, and mike started climbing on the bed. Takato now scared of what's coming next, attempt to free himself from the restraints. But every tugg he makes will only weaken him even more. He jerks to the bed after he felt a hand plant on his lower back. Oh no! He thought. Please no! Help me. Help me!

"Ok little runt let's be nice and comfy" Kyle says as he starts to unbuckle his pants. "No!" was all the cries that Takato could ever give out. He felt his being pants being pulled. Takato gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, waiting for a horrible life changing moment anyone would face. "Wait!" Yugi commanded.

It didn't happen.

Something worse was yet to come.

The door had opened revealing, Officer Pat with a black leather bag. "The drug you asked for."

"Thank you now makes sure no one bothers us. And I mean 'No one'."

"Yes mistress" he left.

Takato to a look at the bag as Yugi took out a needle and an injector with a bottle of red liquid-substance. He was fucked. Yugi began to giggle. "Now we can have some fun!" Mike lifted Takato's shirt and, with the rope still tied, laid him to the side. "Takato? Look at me." Yugi playfully spoke to Takato. His eyes were focusing on the needle. "This right here is a little juice that does things to people. It may last for a small hour but it's enough to make you very wild." She stuck the needle inside the cap of the bottle and had all of the supplements get sucked into the syringe. "They called it," she moves closer to Takato's lips and pressed with hers. "The Viral Kiss."

Takato felt a pinch on his chest. The drug flowing inside his stomach and body. Yugi came close to Takato's ear. "Ten seconds and you'll think of nothing else, and do nothing else. One one-thousand, two one-thousand. . ."

All his cell particle's halted for a second then bulleted through his veins. Takato felt his body become a racetrack for cell that speed up to 40 km/s. "Three one-thousand, four one-thousand. . ."

He head became a bit heavy, and his senses have been muffled. His head hit the pillow as he begins to stagger and twitch his body, and the brain starts to numb up to the point that he can't remember what two plus one makes. "Five one-thousand, six one-thousand. . ."

Moments later his muscles tensed tighter and tighter, until Takato couldn't get his lungs to breathe. That breath that he was holding on is slowly leaving him making him stagger a bit more. Takato's nausea grew worse as he quickly dozed off to a voided place where the one only hears the immense sound of white noise.

"Seven one-thousand, eight one-thousand…

His mind raves. His eyes glows. He would start to remember, but the only things he would start or whatever memory he will have, Takato would feel anger towards the memory giving energy for his rage, that was already growing. The color of your eyes would change color to a more deeper-bright color, a type of color that makes the eyes look like they glow(not sparkle, glow). Not only that, some of the drug's effects are strong enough to last for a lifetime, like irresistible outburst of rage and the glowing on the eyes.

"Nine, and ten one-thousand."

Once she said "ten", his senses returned to normal, he's able to lift his head, and his bloodstream was traveling at a normal speed. However, Takato, has changed. His mind for now is not right. Its distorted fuzziness from the drug caused his mind for a short time to become a bit primeval. Right now Takato has only two things on his mind: attack and run.

"Ok Mike." Yugi said out loud. "You can have fun now."

**(Meanwhile at the entrance of the Hospital)**

A mysterious business looking man with blonde hair an a cigarette on his lips was making his own way through the hospital. He met the woman behind the desk to see Takato's room. The nurse was a bit hesitant to give him the information, but once she saw the badge it was clear what he was up to. Though by the way he looks he could of just stand there smoke and draw his shades down, because she got the impression that he was hot.

The man went down the halls seeking the room that the nurse directed him to. "Come on. Where is it?"

Unfortunately for him, Pat knew who the man was, where he was going and what would happen if he gets caught. So the slave to the DSPC confronted him. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"I don't know." the mysterious man said. "Do you know where Takato Matsuda is resting?"

"Actually he's somewhere on this hallway-"

"Could be generous to at least show me the way "The strange man asked. At first Pat was a bit skeptical about him, but he obliged none the less. Pat tried to create something that might make and break anyone that ever tries to do this form of mental battle: small talks.(AU: I swear to god this is the most difficult thing anyone can ever do) "So are you here for an interview?"

The Man smirked, "Why, of course. Though actually I would like to ask the parents consent first. Do you know when they'll be coming back?"

"Ehh," Pat shrugged, "Beats me. The last time I saw them they were leaving with a fellow officer to go have brunch with his family."

"Really? Which officer?"

"No one special, just Kanbara." The man stops once Pat named Hiroaki. The man just glared at him. "Hiroaki Kanbara?"

"Yes. Wait! Do you know him?"

"I talked to him on the phone, anyway, when will they come?"

"I say about Two to three hours maybe. Why?" Pat asked as he glared at the Man.

"I would like to speak to him." Now Pat was on to him. he stop and halted the man , raising both of his hands. "Woah," he exaggerated. "I don't think Hiroaki would like that."

"Why not?"

"Well you see, Hiroaki doesn't like reporters. At all!"

" Well I can see that from this morning but don't worry though, I'm not a reporter" Pat took a look into his eyes. I knew this bastard's up to something! "I thought you said you were?"

" No! I said that I was going to interview the family."

"So you are a reporter?" Pat asked again, receiving a nod from the man. "What are you then?" The man said nothing for a few seconds. "That's classified."

"What are you interviewing them for?"

"That's classified."

"Is everything going to be classified for an officer like me? Who do you work for?"He didn't think that this officer would ask him this question. "You better answer my question or I'll have to take you in for questioning." He had to think of something quick to get this conversation go somewhere else. This was his reply: "What about you what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well by the looks of it, you're not needed here. You should be out there arresting the real criminals not a man who's trying to keep people safe. Or is that what you don't want?"

"What?" Pat shocked that this man gave him a verbal backhand to his face. The man smirked. "Would you mind if I ask, Who do you really work for?" They both stood there , facing each other in their little mind war.

"AHHHHHH!"

They've heard a man wailing in pain. The man and Pat followed where there the screams room leading to Takato's room. They opened the door only to find, Mike, with an eyeball gauged and chewed out, and flesh of cheek flapping like a dripping towel, bleeding to death on the floor. However there was no sign of Kyle nor Yugi. "Good god!" Pat gasped. The man, always one step further, grabbed Pat shoulders. "You know what happened don't you? don't you!"

"Yes!" Pat screamed. "I didn't know that he would react this way though. Yugi said that he was always quiet!"

"You disgusting mother fucker!" The man pushed him to a wall. "You don't deserve to hold that badge you peice of shit" he yanked the badge from Pat and nearly hit the him, but he ducked and jabbed his baton to the man's stomach. "And what about you Yamaki?"

The Man was in shock. "Yeah I know who you are agent. You think I wanted this? To be a bitch to a bitch? Your good cop shananagain is going to get you killed. Me? I do what I can to survive. Even if I have to finish off pieces of shit like you!" Pat threw a hook, which was a big mistake when you're facing a guy who doesn't fight fair. Yamaki, who saw the hook right away shifted to the left and grab the left hook. He kicked the back leg, pulled back the arm, then cuffed him. "You know I wasn't going to hit you, just ask questions, but since you spit all this shit about me being a piece of shit, I might as well finish you off!" Yamaki had enough of his bullshit. "You know what smells worse than a piece of shit?" He hit him in the groin and threw through a wall head first. "A dirty cop." He searches for the unconscious Pat's cuff and tied his hands.

The man catches a glimpse of Yugi going to the exit doorway. The Man wanted to go after her, but the shrieks of the patients in the next room, called him out more. He followed the sounds of terror, leading to a group of terrified doctors and nurses, trying to calm the frightened patients. The man looked around, seeing everyone busy, bloodstains and bloody little footprints at the wall. He knew what drug they used on him, but in order to find him "Who here is in charge?" They all looked at him, as if they have no idea what's he talking about. He call out again, "Can anyone help me?"

"I can!" A doctor approached him until all of her. She stood tall with her orange- blond, short hair, brown eyes, a plain white trench coat and medical kit on her right hand. "I'm looking for a boy, who left his room. Have you seen him?"

"Yes I know who your talking about. I'm Ohtori Riley, I saw the boy going wild all over the halls. Our security guard tried to hold him but well. . ." Right at the corner of the hall laid a security guard with scratches and a bloody nose. "As much a he looks he'll be ok, but his chances of having children are slim if he tries to walk. Anyway most of the surgeons said that they found him in the medical lab."

"Ok. Well unless any of your fellow surgeons and nurses enjoy have a bed six feet under the ground, no one goes near the lab." Riley look at him as if he was crazy. "Under whose order?"

"Under mine!" He reached for his jacket-pocket and took out a golden badge. "I am agent Mitsuo Yamaki, you're going to show me the way and help me calm him down, is that clear?" She was hesitant to not take him and demands to speak to his supervisor, but with what's going on she nodded. Riley then showed Yamaki, where Takato went. The sound of broken tools grew louder in the medical bio-lab. "Takato's in there." Riley pointed out. Yamaki unbuttoned, took off and gave her his blue jacket. "Ok I'm going in there to take him out. When he's out, cover his head with the jacket, and we'll take him back to his bed-"

"Wait! Why are we covering his head?" Riley asked. Yamaki looked at her and asked her, "do you want to have a chewed-up cheek? No? Then I suggest you to do what I say, because he could bite." Yamaki went into the dark room, with nothing but his cuffs and flashlight.

You could see only shades of light in that room. Takato was there, leaping around the lab desk screaming like a beastly banshee. Yamaki sees him. He positions to leap towards Takato. "Takato?" He calls.

Takato looked at him with his burning red eyes. This is not a metaphor; the drugs few side effect is a temporary burning in the eyes, and Yamaki can feel his pain just by looking at him. "Takato listen to me please. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to calm down."

"I can't!" Takato screamed and began to sob. waves and wave of heat all over his body began to strangle the boy's skin. He backs to a corner, folding his hands and cradles himself back and forth. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't"

Yamaki tries to calm him down, by reaching hand. Once Takato felt his hand start to burn ,and quickly yanked it away from Yamaki. "Ahh! don't touch me!" he screamed in agonizing pain.

"Takato, please let me help you. I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to help you. He reached for him again. Very bad move. Takato scratched Yamaki's left hand hard. His hand now bleeding and in pain, Yamaki wraps the scratched hand with a towel. He lunged towards Takato and hugged him tightly. Takato screamed uncontrollably as the man lifted him up and carried him outside. He started to lean towards Yamaki to bite him but Yamaki did his best to keep his neck and face away from Takato's teeth.

Once Yamaki carried Takato out of the room Riley used the coat to cover Takato's mouth. A couple of nurses help Riley and Yamaki get the boy on a hospital bed. They all raced to get the boy treated. Yamaki had to tell them what they need to do "Riley, do you know anything about treating drugs?"

"I know only a few of it David seem to know more. David introduce yourself!" A specialist besides him was introduced to Yamaki. "What exactly is this drug Mr. Yamaki?"

"He on the Viral Kiss." Yamaki told David. David's eyes widen. He knows that drug. "We need to get him to his room." He peered to his right. "Riley keep his mouth covered until we put him on medication, Marko check his vitals, if he's over 107*F(3)tell us right now, and Martha you. . ." Yamaki at this time opened up the door for them.

Yamaki saw through the window, Takato in immense pain, but the doctors did what they could to fix him. They strapped his hands and feet to the bed, as they gave him a small dose of sedatives, and placed a cool wet towel on his forehead. With the infection in control he would lunge at the nurses trying to bite them, telling them to "Leave me alone!" and would snap off the restrainers. However the doctor wasn't going to let this boy suffer, so he gave Takato an extra dose of treatment lasted for fifteen minutes of constantly trying to calm Takato down, until the drug finally wore out.

Takato breathed torturously after the drugs defeat. It's done. Riley open the door and looked at Yamaki. "You might want to tell me what's going on?"Yamaki placed his hand on his neck and said, "Can you follow me for a second?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? You came here to see this boy, I've got two bodied ripped in his room and the fact that that boy has an extreme amount of the Viral Kiss in his system worries me to the point that I've seriously think this boy isn't some ordinary boy."

"Your right." Yamaki said flat out loud, He searched his pocket to find the light and cigarette, and lit them. "That boy in there is no ordinary boy, but I want to know the same thing: why would they come and kill him? I have someone that might know the answer, though, Like to meet him?"

Riley glared at him, raising an eyebrow and wondering whether to trust him. "Ok then, who do we talk to?"

"I've got an officer cuffed to the stairway. Maybe he could tell us what's happening."

"You have an officer cuffed at the stairway? Why?"

"Do you want to find out?" he asked as he inhaled the nicotine of that devilish treat. Riley was eager to find out more about Takato, Yamaki, and whatever is going on,so easily she responded "Ok." But not before she snacthed the cigarrette out of Yamaki's mouth and told him "There's no smoking here!"

Riley didn't really expect Yamaki to be for real but until she saw the Chief struggling his way to uncuff himself. Yamaki knelt beside him, "You're going to tell me everything you know and why the organization," Yamaki grabbed Pat by the collar, "You're boss, would go after a boy like Takato!"

"Please I'll talk, I'll talk."

"I hope you are, get up!"

(Two hours later)

**(Two hours later)**

GASP.

"Mie, he's waking up." Takato panted as he start feeling light headed. Having the urge to vomit, waved his hands, begging to puke on a something. Takehiro and Mei were there with him. " Mie get the bucket." Takehiro said.

"Here Takato." Mie said to her son. instantly when Takato saw the bucket he let it all out. All that drug runs burning out of his throat, along with what his mother made for him yesterday, and filled the bucket by an inch full. "Its alright Takato. Let it out."

"Momma?" He looked up. He saw her, his mother after three days, and there she was still trying to care for him. He hugged her and Mie held him tightly. "Momma."

"I'm here."

"Where were you Momma?"

"I'm sorry Takato. We went to a friend; we didn't know that this would happened to you. I'm so sorry" Mie begins to cry. Takato held his mother tightly, not wanting to have her going anywhere for now. Takehiro looked at Takato for the first time after what happened. "Takato," the boys eyes gleamed bright red at him. Takehiro placed his hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry Takato, I won't take her away. In fact I want you and your mom to come with me to Shinjuku where we can be together, as a family." Takato looked at him and smiled. Like he thought before he didn't mind if Takehiro would be his step-dad as long as he was a good and honest man. Takehiro hasn't abused him in any way, he treated his mom right, and even though he wasn't rich, or well known or smart or anything that might make him extraordinary, he would trust him. So as a sign of acceptance, and welcoming him to the family, he pressed his face on Hiro's chess, wrapped his arm around and hugged him.

Takehiro looked at Mie as she came in and shared a passionate kiss. They held each other as a family for a while and enjoyed the silence; forgetting the horrors of the world for a while. For once everything is alright. For once there isn't anything separating or trying to kill them. For once there is a moment of Peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hypnos

_There they were talking and having some time with each other like a happy family. Kind of like what we have. _Hiroaki thought as he watched the Matsuki Family. He wanted to go and tell them that he needed to go back to work, but his shyness grew within him, as he saw Takato, having conversations with his mother and soon to be father. He felt something vibrate on pocket of his pants. Hiroaki knew that Yuriko was calling so he grabbed his cell phone and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Dad?" The little voice said through the phone.

"Takuya? Where's your mother?"

"She's at the kitchen making something she learned on tv. She wants me to tell you that there was a call from the hospital."

"Well tell her we've received it, ok."

"Received, what that?"

"Another word for get. Anyway you tell your mom that we had to leave early so, tell her that the Matsuki's send their regards."

"Ok. Are they coming back?"

Hiroaki remembered Takehiro promising Takuya that he'll hepl him with Takuya's cooking. Unfortunately with Takato bieng more in Takehiro's life the promise would be best to set aside. "No Takuya, I don't think they'll be coming back their son is awake and they need to be with him more you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Ok now I need you to tell your mother that I got a call from the same person from that night and I think I'll talk to him today. Can you tell her?"

"Ok." Hiroaki knows something about Takuya; he can be quite forgetful. Not in such a bad way but just a bit too active to keep concentrating on something. So Hiroaki learned a trick so he won't ever forget. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Are you really sure or do you want to put Sera on the phone and let me tell her?"

"Dad! Sera doesn't really know how to send a message."

"I could teach h-"

No, no no I'll do it. don't worry, I won't let you down."

"I know son. I'll see you at home. Be good to your sister!"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, bye."

"Bye dad-" and Takuya was going to hang up until he thought of something. "Wait dad!"

"What is it Takuya?"

"Uh, are you at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen any dead bodies? "

"Bye Takuya."

"Bye." And with that, Hiroaki giggle at the thought of his son. The boy always finds ways that makes people laugh, and forget their problems. He took a deep breath and opens the door. "Hi there."

"Oh, hey Hiroaki this is my son, Takato say hi to him." Mie ordered. Takato, who's a bit shy took a look at him. "Are you a police officer?"

Hiroaki heard what Patrick did to the poor boy and felt a bit shameful of wearing the same uniform as the man that was supposed to protect him but instead gave him away like a dog to the needle. Bastard was nowhere to be found after he got the call. "Yes I am, but I not going to hurt you-"

"Stay back!" Takato said back to Hiroaki. Hiroaki came closer to him the IV that's studying Takato heart, started to run abnormally. He sees it start to go haywire and backs up a little bit. Mie and Takehiro were puzzled, "Takato what's wrong?"

"No. I can't trust him."

"Takato, please calm down" they turned to the IV. The IV was still beeping abnormally, but soon after Hiroaki looked at Takato and told him, "I'm Hiroaki I am a friend of your parents. I heard what they did to you, and make no mistake the men that did this will pay,. That man that was supposed to help you is gone and I will not do the same thing to them. You can trust me." Takato with his angry eyes began to scan him. Takato couldn't take the risk of someone else taking advantage of him. Hiroaki empathies with Takato for for letting him down, twice unintentionally but right now he has to gain trust from him.

Mie and Takehiro tries to calm him down. "Takato you can trust him. He's a friend of mine." Takehiro reasoned. "He was the one who brought you to this hospital. He's a good man."

"Takato," Mie tries to influence her son. "You can trust him. Please calm down." And with seeing what lengths his parents goes to have their son calm down, Takato soon did just that, and the IV slowly, steadily, beep on normally.

"Mom?" Takato caught his mother's attention. "Is dad coming back." If Yoshie (Mie) catches Ken's name one more time, she will break down, but not this time; this time she told him the truth. "Takato, your father isn't coming back. Just remember that I'm not leaving you behind, but you must understand that dad. . ." Takato looked down to his sheets. He held back a couple of tears, but only one escape, revealing his sad and dreaded life right now. Mie had to continue, "He's-"

"I get it." Takato blurted. Everyone was quiet. Takato put his head down and asked, "Can we leave now?"

"We will." Takehiro answered. Takato looked at the officer; feeling bad about yelling at him, he said to Hiroaki, "I'm sorry, about yelling at you."

"Hey, It's okay."

Hiroaki heard footsteps in the hall. At first he tried to ignore it, but as it got closer he grew more curious, so he creak to the door and peer to the side. A man in business like apparel with a doctor was approaching him. The man came closer and called, "Hello Hiroaki, may we see Takato?"

Hiroaki remembered his voice. "Are you Yamaki?"

"Yes." Hiroaki looked at Yamaki, then at Dr. Riley. Given the impression of everything that happened, his mind battled over the one question that was sprinting through his mind: _Should I trust him._

"She can come in, you and I however need to chat ." Hiroaki demanded. Yamaki and Riley looked at each other in a funny way, but Yamaki nodded the OK. As Riley went inside, Hiroaki closed the door behind him. "Ok, first I want to see your badge."

"My what?"

"I want to know what agency you work for and I can only know by the badge."

"Ok, but first I would want to know which agency do you think I work for?"

"You can't be MI6."

"Why is that?"

"Are you from England?"

"Was, but not anymore."

"But you're not from around there."

"Correct." Yamaki finally took out his badge revealing the odd figure in the plate. The figure was a globe like circle with a diamond inside and two leaf like ovals on each side. Hiroaki did not know the symbol but he tried to guess it. "Huh no Initials."

" Is that a problem?" Yamaki asked. Hiroaki narrowed his eyes, and focused on Yamaki. "Are you American?"

Yamaki was straightforward. "Yes. Is that a problem to be an American?"

"Depends on really why you are here in the first place, agent What's with the symbol." Hiroaki , glared at him like a predator against a competitor. Yamaki's smile grew even more, "It's a symbol."

"A symbol? Symbol of what? "

"Look I'm just here to do two things, and so unless you let me in-." Yamaki is digging more holes for Hiroaki, and it's starting to tick him off. So Hiroaki cut him off "I will not let you in!" he breathed deeply, "Look, this is getting nowhere and you're wasting both of our time, so unless you'll tell me what the hell you're doing, you are not going in that fucking room!"

Yamaki lifted his hands and back off defensively, "Easy there. Alright I will tell you but I want Takato's parents to here first." Yamaki looked at Hiroaki, hoping that he would bulge. He didn't. Yamaki put his right hand in his pocket, took a deep breath and after a minute and a half, he told Hiroaki everything he wanted to hear. "This badge was given to me by the CIA, MI6 and the Ministry of Defence. after I moved here about twelve years ago, I've decided to bring a secret police agency to Japan in case of another war would break. Many of my fellow colleagues and the UN agreed to this, but other soldiers decided to choose sides. One in particular was a man name Michael Shogo," He paused for a moment, but took a few seconds of thought and soon continued. "He, was a colleague of mine from the military. A gifted mechanic. Took no shit from anyone and did what he thought was right. However that was his biggest flaw. He was arrogant, not listening to anyone, including the ones that tries to reason. Like his parents, like his friends even me."

"When I gave out my idea for a program, he believed that my agency was never going to work, because all we were going to be able to do was cause people to be more afraid of us. He went against me and most of the generals and created a new agency organization called the Digital system protection corporation or DSPC for short. They're an organization specifically to create new ways to fight terrorism acts and insure people's safety without having them noticed. At first it sounds decent, until you get to what their Motto and their main objective is. To destroy the threat, secure the event away from the public eye, to profit forward against their competitors and to control society from seeing any potential flaw in the system. Destroy, Secure, Profit, Control. That is what the DSPC stands for and that was the reason many of us did not agree.

So we were in conflict, away from the naked eye. Many of the generals and soldiers joined and fought on my side while other generals joined the organization. Many of my fellow agents died or went missing by the hands of the DSPC. And that's how it's been: my agency against his for about three and a half years, with many dead."

The officer became a bit puzzled, "So that's what we're in, a war between secret organizations. Ok, but what does this have to do with Takato?"

"That is something I would like to tell you and his parents. Now can you please let me in?" Hiroaki and Yamaki halted their conversation and look each other in their eyes, dueling mentally over receiving the trust of each other. Eventually the officer took note that the agent might be telling the truth. With a bow of the head he opened the door and let him in.

As Yamaki went in Takato immediately remembered who he was. "Hi mister Yamaki."

"Hello Takato." Yamaki replied. Now Mie, Takehiro and Hiroaki are very surprised of how calm Takato was towards Yamaki. Especially Hiroaki, as he sat there in the back of the room with his what-the face. "How do you know him Takato?" He asked.

"He saved me this morning from that officer. I didn't know who he was, but he was nice to me and just wanted to talk to mom and . . ." he looked at Takehiro and said, "dad."

Takehiro smiles at the sound of his adopted son, calling him dad. However Takato didn't know this, but Mie and Takehiro haven't had the idea of how to have the marriage planned out. Sure they planned it, but not as fast as right now.

"Look I know this is a lot to process right now but right now is a perfect time to tell all of you that we need to leave. Everyone looked at Yamaki like he was crazy. "What do you mean leave?" Takehiro asked.

Yamaki told everyone what he to Hiroaki "They are going to be after him." Yamaki looked at Hiroaki "You just killed three of their soldiers. Now they will be after you." then he looked at Dr. Riley "I suggest you to come with us as well."

"Why would I have to leave the hospital if I am not who they're after?" Riley asked. Yamaki gave her a clear answer with a question, "Why do you think I allowed you to listen to what's happening?" She gasped. Yamaki proceeded, "I spoke to the director of the hospital, and my employer; they believe you qualify for this new position I think you'll be interested in." Yamaki took his eyes away from her and focuses on everyone in general. "As of right now you need to go and pack everything for the next twenty-four hours. A car will arrive at your house in the morning so please be ready."

Of course the the adults were furius of the settlement. Takehiro rattled first, "Wait you can't expect us all to leave our lives without giving everyone we know a notice"

"That has been done."

"But that still hasn't answered the question of what would we do?" Mie darted back

"You'd start new lives. starting fresh with new careers and keeping your identities classified temporarily."

"Where would we go?"

"Okinawa."

"What!?" they all howled.

"What do you think we'll expect us to do in Okinawa?"

"We have a facility in Okinawa, and a school where Takato and your children would attend for only a while."

"Why couldn't you try to take care of what you need to do right now and prevent them from coming here?"

"The DSPC will do everything in their power to get anything that they desire. Right now they are after Takato. What makes you think Kentaro would come for him?" Mie and Takato gasped in shock. That organization made Takato's father and Mie husband, do there incredibly heinous things. If that is true then they could call the police and tell them to let Ken go, and what would happen next. . .

Yamaki looks to Hiroaki, "I've seen many families broken and dead from them, What makes you think they won't harm your family?" Now Hiroaki is starting to wonder. Sure his family wouldn't want to leave but if the things Yamaki said is true, that there is a war in the shadows and his family might be in danger of it, what can he do. He's already in it.

Yamaki then turned to Riley, "Takato was supposed to do things while drugged, and do you think they'll do something to keep it silent? After all, what you did was Sabotage to them." Riley is now starting to see a trend. If they're after Takato, they'll be asking questions. And her god knows that she can be a poor liar sometimes, and she won't take the risk of having the hospital blown to bits because she is considered a threat to them.

Lastly Yamaki looks to Takato, who at this time is battling a panic attack, and who could blame him. A kid his age shouldn't go through this. He's only seven. Yet he has faced the conflicts that certain teenagers and people older would be going through, in one week. "I know its hard for all of us especially you Takato, but its for your own safety. These are not bad people, but these are not good people either. These are people who would do anything to get what they think they deserve. You understand right?" Takato nodded his head.

"Right, Takehiro Mie you have twenty four hours. Hiroaki, Riley I have one last thing to say to you."

Hiroaki and Riley walk out called Yamaki. Hiroaki still wants explanations. "Yamaki! Wait. You haven't answered my question."

Yamaki sighed and fidgeted his lighter until Riley took the smokes away from him. "Yamaki why are they going after Takato? What make this boy special" she asked.

"I don't know." Yamaki tell them.

"You don't know?" Hiroaki was furious and puzzled at the same time. How could someone know who they're after but don't know why.

"I don't know. But I hear that you're an excellent investigator. That's why we want to hire you two. We need an Investigator and a bio engineer to be a part of Hypnos. Its alright if you do not want to join, but if you choose that route your life would change for the worst. I mean when was the last time you had a paycheck that was able to pay off all your debts?" Once again Yamaki threw a thought to Hiroaki. Sure as a cop he'd manage but as the debt and the kids grow bigger, he had to take any opportunity that would help the Kanbara's from becoming lower-than-filth class citizens.

"Look I can see that you're thinking this through, so I'll leave with this: There is nothing more embarrassing a man has to face than letting his family down." Yamaki decided that the officer won't bulge, so he walked away with doctor Riley who already accepted her position.

"Wait!" Hiroaki shouted. Riley and Yamaki pivoted to hear what Hiroaki had to say. "I'll do it. I have to tell my family the news, but only on three conditions."

"Go on then tell us what you want."

"One, my family and I don't want to have riches but at least a sense of security, so we'll never be in debt of anything."

"Done."

"Two if anyone in my family as well as the Matsuki's want justice I want to be the person to do so."

"That I can't promise you-"

"I'm not asking you to promise, if its out of your hands I'll make sure that it's in mine." Yamaki seemed tensed about the second condition. To have an agent be so headstrong on a mission is a risk, but Yamaki sees Hiroaki as a necessary risk."Fine. What's your last condition you would want to bring in."

Hiroaki gave a thought about Sera, Shinya, and Takuya, his three kids he loved and cared for dearly. If the DSPC is after Takato, a young boy slightly older than the twins, they wouldn't think twice of doing things to the children of an agent hunter. So Hiroaki knows what his children are like and spoke, "My children shouldn't ever be a part of this. And if they will they are on your eye, your supervision. I find people, I hurt people, for their safety but they're not allowed to see. Is that understood." He put his hand out, offering as a new member of this organization.

Yamaki walked to him handed an occupied with his light cockiness smiled when he agrees "all these are reasonable conditions and circumstances we are willing to adjust. Yamaki let go of his hand and walks away with Riley, leaving Hiroaki a gold badge, and a note that says only three words: "Welcome to Hypnos."


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving so soon

Hello

Now before we continue, I have a lot of thoughts I would like to put out there. Some of you have been asking where have I been, and I only have one word to answer that: College. This takes up most of my time as well as work but education should always come first. I am studying to be a computer programmer and trying to juggle a couple of interests right now. This is one of them.

However just because I am busy doesn't mean I have forgotten about this story. That is far from the truth. This story, and I am calling it a story because even though it is a fan fiction, I want to go to Japan ask the creators and producers of Digimon and beg them to take a chance with this story so that it can be cannon. Because it is imprinted in my mind with graffiti on my brain and the only way to move on is to get this done. I am not giving up on this. I will find a way to bring in new chapters and finish this story, and when I am done I wait till a year or so then

I know I am not the only one who wants their stories to be printed, filmed, or even talked about, so I am asking other Fan Fiction writer to do the same. Write something that you think might connect to the story already made and then ask the producers of that story.

I can answer any question that you guys might want to ask me, no personal questions though. But anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon. That right belongs to Saban, Disney, I believe Funimation now and if you are one of these companies that are intreseted in the story I'd be happy to **

* * *

Matsuki's house 12:07

Takehiro dropped Mie and Takato by their house. "How long are you going to take?" Mie asked.

"Not long. I just need to get things I can't leave without; you should do the same." Takehiro looked at Takato and smiles. "Take care of her until I come back, okay Takato?" The boy nodded his head as Takehiro drove off to his house, which is two streets across.

"Mama? Where are we going?" Takato asked as they proceeded to walk to the house. Mie took her son by the hand, tugging him gently to the right direction. She searched her purse for her keys, but Takato noticed something. "Mama, is someone home?" Her eyes bugged when she heard him.

"What made you say that, Takato?"

"The door is open," Takato blurted. He was right. She thought that she'd lock the door, but it seems someone opened it. It wasn't broken in because it wasn't opened by force, but there was gentle crack on the side of the door. Mie looked to Takato frightfully. "Takato, stay here!" she pushed the door and entered the house, careful and graceful as she can be. She must have suspected someone tampered the house with traps. She'd crept through every dark room.

Mie enters the kitchen to the bedroom, then to the hall that leads to the first bathroom, with the stairs leads Takato's room and the next bathroom. She made it to the garage; Takato entered the house quickly to get his things. "Takato! take only clothes and your toothbrush!"

"Awe mama, I can't bring my toys?!" Mie enter with a small blue luggage and laid it on Takato's bed. "Only the small ones." Takato couldn't argue with her so he just went to his drawers and grabbed as many clothes as he could find. He couldn't help to see his mother be more stress now.

What about the one's in the living room?"

"What?"

"There were more bags in the living room." Takato was right. Mie did not check the living room, so there might be a good chance of dying. She checked quickly to discover five luggage bags, a present, and a note. she opened it and read it; the note came from Yamaki, and in it gave a few instructions:

"Hello Mie. I know that you are going to need a few more belongings for the journey yet to come, so please consider this as a gift from us. We only have two rules that you must follow: If it is needed bring it if it can fit it's allowed. there will be a van and a shuttle for your family as well as the Kanbaras' at midnight. From there we will go to a safe ride to a haven of ours. Good luck we'll see you soon. Yamaki."

Mie was about to the note down until she noticed that there was more to the back. "P.S. This is important. DO NOT LEAVE TAKATO ALONE."

For about thirty minutes gone by, Takato is just about done packing up. He bagged eight pairs of socks, twelve clean pairs of underwear and two pairs of shoes and sandals, put on the top of the luggage along with three pairs of pants and about seven shirts. bored with packing clothes, so he searched under the bed to see what else he'll bring. Maybe I could bring the Digimon board game, he thought. He loved Digimon, but he wasn't great at the card game because nobody taught him how the game was played. Soon his fifth birthday Mie gave Takato this Digimon board that helps the players understand how the Digimon series is much like the card game (It didn't work and no one knew how to play it).

Takato was on his knees and checked the bottom of the bed. He looked around and what he saw surprised him. A blue box, that Takato never seen before was on the top edge of the bed. His curiosity hooked him into grabbing the box and opening it. His eyes grew wider at the excitement of Digimon cards. hype-color schemed rectangles with picture and information on his favorite monster from the street kids that bet on the money, sweets, and acts, in some cases. There was a card of Birdramon, Gatomon, MagnaGarurumon, and Gabumon just to name a few, as he kept opening the many small packets that this box has. Angemon, Gorillamon, a couple of power up cards he ripped another found Lillymon, Myotismon, Toranomon, Veemon, and he ripped and opened all the bags till he reached his last.

It was held this card to his fingertips with excitement; he held on to one of the first Digimon he ever loved. He didn't even noticed the stuffed toy resembling the monster he was holding at his fingertips. . . until he glanced at it. One hand held the card to the side of his left eye while with the other hand, grabbed the stuffed doll. Pleased with this present he put the card gently into the box and closed the lid in an honorable mood and hugged the doll tightly. He felt paper and heard crumpling sounds. He checked the back of the back of the Agumon doll and noticed a note from Kentaro. He knew that it was from him; the only words he could catch glimpse were "Takato", "from", "the" and "dad". "I'll read it later," he thought as he put it back inside Agumon's spine.

Takato can't wait to tell his mother. He sprinted to her,"Mama, mama! look what I-" He stopped as he watched Mie throwing things that reminded of Kentaro. Gifts, pictures, clothes. She just threw them across the wall, breaking them and then throwing them in the trash, not knowing, the boy witnessing it. Takato wanted to hide it, but it was too late. "Sweetie." Mie breathed in, as she notices the box. "What do you have there?"

"Um, cards?"

"Oh Cards. May I see them?"

"OK," Takato lent his mother the box of cards. When she took the lid off, she glanced at the boy and smiles. "Who gave you the cards Takato?"

"Uh?" he fidgeted nervously while looking at his mother. He doesn't want to lie to his mother, but at the same time he doesn't want her to throw away the cards into the trash. He glanced at the luggage and Mie followed his eyesight. "I don't know."

Mie looked at him and says to him, "Are you sure you don't know?"

"Uh huh?" No. Takato can't lie to his mom. He slowly takes the box out of her hands, but with the glimpse of Mie's eyes put his head down, "I don't want to say who it's from."

"Why not? "

"Dad gave it to me and now you're going to throw it in the trash aren't you?" His mother was now taking things to the extreme. " Takato give me the box."

"No!"

"Give Me the box!"

"No, No, No!" Takato quivered to his mothers' feet begging to keep the cards. Mie just starts to take out a belt from the trash bag and raised it over her head. "Mama please! let me keep them. Dad gave these to me and they're the only things I want from him. please let me keep them mama please!"

Mie's hate from Ken were disappearing. Takato is losing a father, and she wants to wipe him out of her life. She completely forgot about Takato's feelings for that. She held him up, "I'm sorry Takato."

Takato was on his knees and checked the bottom of the bed. He looked around and what he saw surprised him. A blue box, that Takato never seen before was on the top edge of the bed. His curiosity hooked him into grabbing the box and opening it. His eyes grew wider at the excitement of Digimon cards. hype-color schemed rectangles with picture and information on his favorite monster from the street kids that bet on the money, sweets, and acts, in some cases. There was a card of Birdramon, Gatomon, MagnaGarurumon, and Gabumon just to name a few, as he kept opening the many small packets that this box has. Angemon, Gorillamon, a couple of power up cards he ripped another found Lillymon, Myotismon, Toranomon, Veemon, and he ripped and opened all the bags till he reached his last.

It was held this card to his fingertips with excitement; he held on to one of the first Digimon he ever loved. He didn't even noticed the stuffed toy resembling the monster he was holding at his fingertips. . . until he glanced at it. One hand held the card to the side of his left eye while with the other hand, grabbed the stuffed doll. Pleased with this present he put the card gently into the box and closed the lid in an honorable mood and hugged the doll tightly. He felt paper and heard crumpling sounds. He checked the back of the back of the Agumon doll and noticed a note from Kentaro. He knew that it was from him; the only words he could catch glimpse were "Takato", "from", "the" and "dad". "I'll read it later," he thought as he put it back inside Agumon's spine.

Takato can't wait to tell his mother. He sprinted to her,"Mama, mama! look what I-" He stopped as he watched Mie throwing things that reminded of Kentaro. Gifts, pictures, clothes. She just threw them across the wall, breaking them and then throwing them in the trash, not knowing, the boy witnessing it. Takato wanted to hide it, but it was too late. "Sweetie." Mie breathed in, as she notices the box. "What do you have there?"

"Um, cards?"

"Oh Cards. May I see them?"

"OK," Takato lent his mother the box of cards. When she took the lid off, she glanced at the boy and smiles. "Who gave you the cards Takato?"

"Uh?" he fidgeted nervously while looking at his mother. He doesn't want to lie to his mother, but at the same time he doesn't want her to throw away the cards into the trash. He glanced at the luggage and Mie followed his eyesight. "I don't know."

Mie looked at him and says to him, "Are you sure you don't know?"

"Uh huh?" No. Takato can't lie to his mom. He slowly takes the box out of her hands, but with the glimpse of Mie's eyes put his head down, "I don't want to say who it's from."

"Why not? "

"Dad gave it to me and now you're going to throw it in the trash aren't you?" His mother was now taking things to the extreme. " Takato give me the box."

"No!"

"Give Me the box!"

"No, No, No!" Takato quivered to his mothers' feet begging to keep the cards. Mie just starts to take out a belt from the trash bag and raised it over her head. "Mama please! let me keep them. Dad gave these to me and they're the only things I want from him. please let me keep them mama please!"

Mie's hate from Ken were disappearing. Takato is losing a father, and she wants to wipe him out of her life. She completely forgot about Takato's feelings for that. She held him up, "I'm sorry Takato."

"I don't want to forget him."

"Its okay Takato. You can keep them." Takato smiled and hugged his mother. " Thank you Mama!" That's when Mie held him tightly, put her lips and whispered "But you have to tell me the truth no matter what. OK?"

"OK."They finished packing up.

.They had ten bags with clothing, antiques, medicine, books, albums and regular everyday things. For Takato, it was like going to camp. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes!" Takato then had a thought, "Um Mama?" Mie looked at Takato. ""When are we leaving?"

"Soon at midnight."

"Midnight? Do you think they'll have food over there?"

"I don't know Takato. Maybe Takehiro would make something for us on the way."

"Oh. When will uncle. . . um when will fa. . . Um. . ." Mie knows where this is going. It's a little odd for Takato to know what to call Takehiro at this state. "Takato it's okay if you don't want to call your uncle, Dad right now."

Knock, knock. It was Takehiro, with two bags. "Mie, how are you?"

"Were just about done packing. Can you help me organize the car." he opened the door widely and saw Takato. He walked towards him and greeted him with a smile. They kept organizing until they were finished.

Takato was sitting besides the window in his room while Mie and Takehiro were finishing picking up their food. Takato looked at the streets where he was leaving. He played with a small deck while watching a couple of kids play basketball near a park about a mile . Takato really wanted to go and play with the kids but he remembers that if he did, their parent wouldn't let them hang out with Takato at all. However today seem like things will be different, for some reason. With a small pair of his father's binoculars he can see everything in the park. The blue jay birds, the cherry blossomed trees and four kids were in the park: three boys and two girls. One was chubby wearing a blue shirt with a gray jacket, sweatpants, and a cap he wore backwards. One was a kid about three years older, with spiky hair; seems a bit flamboyant with a scarf around his neck. Takato notices the cards he has in his pocket. He is a digimon card player too? he thought. The two other kids were a boy and a girl about the same age as he was. Takato thought they looked a little strange. The boy had light skin wore glasses with a red shirt, blue jeans and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was tanish with dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green skirt with a pink jacket and black school pants. he had a sight for that girl as if he was going to see her again.

The phone rang and Mie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mie you need to leave now!" She knew it was Yamaki right off the bat. She sighed with anticipation. "Really Yamaki, we've just finished eating. Your agents aren't even here."

"They're dead!"

"What?" Mie reacted. Now she is awake. Yamaki continued, "They attacked us, two of my agents are dead, and now my suspect is missing."

" Ok well we need to be prepare to go but we don't know where to go."

"It's okay, I'm sending someone to help you. She's picking you up first and then she will be coming for Hiroaki's family."

"Mie!" Takehiro called out. Mie took her ear out of the phone for a second. "What is it?"

" Where is Takato?"

"He was just. . ." She went to go and check for Takato, by the porch. He wasn't there. "Takato?! Takato where are you? Takato!"

"So what's your name?" asked the oldest kid in the group.

"Takato?"

"Aren't you that kid that lives in that house?" asked the girl as she points Takato's house.

"Yeah. Can I play?" The kids looked at him and took one step back. The chubby one called in a gathering and the other kids huddled in. "Should we let him in? I mean he doesn't look as dangerous as our parents say about him."

" Mom and dad will kill us if we let him play." the girl whispered.

"Do you know how to play basketball?" The kid in the scarf asked.

"Yeah?"

The chubby kid got upset, "Ryo! What are you doing?"

"I don't care what kind of guy his dad is, we need another player." The other kids glared at Takato then at Ryo. The big kid became angry that he push-pass the ball to Ryo, "Fine! play one on one with him. come on guys." The other kids just looked at Ryo. "Lisa! Daniel! Lets go!" and with that they left as well.

"So your name is Ryo, huh?"

"yeah!" Ryo said. "Game to ten?"

"Sure" Takato said. They played for about thirty minutes. It was a quick game with Ryo winning ten to nine. When they were done, Takato realized that he has to go home and be with his family. Ryo insisted on coming with him. "So you're father isn't with you huh?"

"No he tried to take me away from my mom but . . . I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok," Ryo understands little why Takato doesn't want to talk about last night, but he tries to ask him something else. " So how long did he learn Martial arts."

"I think about fifteen years"

"Wow! that long?"

" Yeah he started learning in High school and soon went around the world to learn all the martial arts in the world."

"Wow so how. Much did he learn.

"Well he knows about sixty five styles, but I've seen him with many trophies and I have seen ten black belts and a couple of straps that he got in Thailand, Korea, and Israel. He teaches only about five."

"So that's why he's so good at beating people up."

"Yeah." Takato bowed his head lower just at the thought of his father. Ryo looked at him with curiosity and asked, what's wrong?"

"He wasn't always. A fighter I mean. He liked it. He just didn't want to be called that. When I was five my dad was a good IT. He loved it. But then someone with a suit and bag came to our house and talked to me and my dad. They were talking about..." he stopped and paused.

"Hey, are you okay." Ryo asked with concern of his new friend. However he saw Takato's face go from an ordinary happy-go-lucky kid, to a bitter angry dragon-fire-eyed hunter, hating either the ground or the thought that's branding around his brain. His fist clenched. Tears start to slither. Ryo is starting to be scared for Takato, "Takato? Takato!"

"What!" he roared, surprising Ryo to jump on his but and move away. Takato looks pissed, and Ryo didn't know how. So Ryo started to shake him. " Hey Takato calm down!"

This was a mistake.

Takato with his full rage, pushes Ryo to the ground jumped on top of and with his two hands starts choking Ryo. Ryo suffocated trying to breathe but is so dumbfounded by the surprise attack that he's breathing uncontrollably and loosing too much air. He puts his hands on Takato's shoulders trying to push him off, but he is not that strong to move him. He panics.

Meanwhile the other kids that ditched Ryo, were right there running to Ryo's aid. "Hey leave him alone!"

Takato slowly calms down, but right when he realized he's doing something wrong he felt a fist hitting him fiercely at his face. Now he's on the ground but he got back up. "Stay away from us." cried the girl. "Ryo are you ok." her twin asked.

"You didn't have to punch him, Goro!" Ryo yelled at the chubbier one.

"He was choking you and you're yelling at me. We told you you should have played with him and without us you wouldn't. Have been dead." Goro looked away at Ryo and began to stare at Takato. "My dad is at the hospital because of your dad. I wish I could kick his ass, but he is not here to save yours." he started to move in closer. Takato got up as quick as he can and started to run. Goro ran after him and the three other kids ran after them.

Takato ran from the edge of the park, to the edge of the neighborhood. During that time he can hear Goro call out "Your going to pay Matsuda!" He can also hear Ryo and the twins begging for Goro to leave Takato alone, but he wasn't listening.

Takato was only three blocks away from his house when he tripped. Great. And at that moment there were no cars no people and no lights. It was getting darker as the rest of the kids, including Goro, had arrived. Goro did not even let him say anything; he went to Takato and threw a punch aining for his right cheek. He missed. Goro got on top of Takato and started to throw as many punches as he can. Takato however, dodge and blocked almost every punch that he can.

"Stop!" Ryo pushed Goro to the side, giving that last a devastating shot to the right eye. Takato did not block that one, and the eye became black.

"That's what you get!" Goro called out.

"What for!" Takato yelled back. Goro bully-happy face disappear in shock. He stopped and at that moment began to think about a comeback. All he could think of was, "you know why!"

"No. I don't. You want to hurt my dad. He's not here. He's in jail. Why come after me? I am not Him!" Takato faced the gravel and began to sob. Goro felt a little remorse for Takato, so did the other two because they treated him like an outsider. Ryo helped him up, "Come on let's get you home."

"I'm sorry I pushed you and try to strangle you."

"Its o-"

"No it's not ok!" one of the twins finally spoke. This time it's Daniel who is being more aggressive towards Takato. "He could have killed you!"

"No it was an accident." Takato reasoned.

"So you slipped and your hands wrapped around Ryo's neck that doesn't sound like an acciden-" he stopped and his eyes went beyond Takato. "Who is that over there?"

Three men with masks were on the other side of the street. They strolled in closer towards the kids. Goro decide to have the youngest kids behind him, yet he backed them away from Takato. "What do you want. You guys should stay back!"

The three men stop as ensemble in the middle of the street. the kids could clearly see the masks and how it looked like. The one on the left has red swirled samurai mask that has the face pained just like the mask. the one in the middle has aluminum plastic mask that looks like the mask was made about fifteen minutes ago. the last one has a plain black mask, once they all stopped walking, the black mask wearer removed his mask revealing, the man's face. The man looked old with wrinkles that tells a history within wrinkles. He began to speak in his old ass tone, "I am here to hand you all an invitation." He reached for his pocket, but before he can whip out whatever he has, Goro cut him off. "We don't want anything!"

" You know It's impolite to interrupt."

"Well it also bad to talk to strangers, Mr. You need to leave us alone."Goro growled in frustration. The old man gleaned at Goro for his misbehavior and with the lifted finger, the man in the samurai mask moved forward towards Goro. "Hey I'm warning you-"

The Samurai man pulled a gun on Goro. "The old man asked nice, but if you don't want to listen then you might be as stupid as a dead man I took down." The old man continues," thank you Mr. Samurai, now as I was saying. . . Uh" He paused for a second. " I believe I have forgotten what I was going to say." The aluminum masked man, just butted in and responded, " I do. All of you are coming with us!"

He lunged forward trying to grab one of Daniel's arm but Goro punched him in the face. The kids ran away from the neighborhood and back to the . The two men ran after them, with the old man walking back to a black van and turning it on. "Well I hope the boss would love this company."

The two men were starting to catch up to the kids. Goro was the first one to be caught as he told the others to go. He thought he could take them on. "Come on I know Muay Thai! I can take on anyone." He tried to do a roundhouse kick at the samurai masked man but the man caught his leg. The masked man lifted Goro with his own leg and threw him into the ground. The man then grab a napkin with rubbing alcohol and smothered it into Goro

face. He stood there shocked until he passed out. Didn't even put up a fight.

The other kids rans as much as he could but Takato decided to get them to hide somewhere. "Wait!" The rest of the kids stopped. Takato looked around the park he noticed the bush on the left side of the park. "Hide there!" Daniel and Lisa looked at him with disgust. "Why should we?" Daniel barked back.

"Because. . . " He looked back to see if the men were near. They weren't. In fact they weren't in his view at all like they disappeared in thin air. "I think they're after me?"

"They're after you?" Lisa interrupted. " Why are they after you?"

"A man told me that they're after something that I have and they want it. I don't know what it is but they are only after me and not you guys." The three kid gave a glimpse at each other and soon Ryo decided to speak. "No, Takato."

Takato was stunned stupid. Ryo continued, "If they're after you then we have to run home, and you have to run the other way. I'm sorry Takato." He turned to Daniel and Lisa, "Let's get out of here."

And like that they ran to the left side of the park. Takato alone ran to the right. He panted as he slowly became out of breath. he was near his neighborhood at night with only the street lights on. He could actually see a van right next door to his house. "That must be the guy Yamaki was talking about." He ran as fast as his feet could take him. His Lungs hurt like piercing nails in his body, and his lungs burned, but he was happy that he is leaving this place.

"Hey boy!" Takato's eyes widen and started to run faster. "Oh no!" He thought, "No No Please, Leave me alone!"

"Hey where are you going. You forgot your ball!" The masked man threw Ryo's basketball as hard as he can. It struck Takato's shoulder causing him to loose balance and trip. He tried to get up but the man got on top of him. The man pulled out his pager. "I've got the last one. Yeah, this one must be the boy. Okay bring the van near Fukuoka-ken." He put his walkie-talkie away, and proceed to grab Takato. The boy struggle to escape as he tried to punch and kick his way out. He threw a Frantic punch that landed on the man's nose. The mask was off and it revealed the man's face. He grunted and got off Takato. Takato got up but the man grabbed his shoulder, yanked it and punched him in the gut. Takato grunted in pain, falling on his knees and staring at the ground. The man grabbed the boy's hair, "You shouldn't have done that!" He prepared to give Takato the finishing blow.

Wam! The man felt a blunt baseball strait to his face as he fell down. Takato turned and saw Takehiro running towards the man and kicking him in the ground. "You won't hurt him!" He turned to Takato. "Where did you go Takato? We were so worried are you ok?" Takato didn't answer him. Instead, he gave him a hug and said, "I'm sorry dad. I won't do it again. I promise!" Takehiro was shocked. "He called me Dad. He called me Dad!" Takehiro Hugged him back and said. "As long as you're safe, Takato."

"Sir!" This teenage girl came to Takato and Takehiro's aid. "We have to go now!" Takehiro picked up Takato and ran to the car with the girl grabbing her ball and kicking the perp in his. Mie was in the back car with some older man in the drivers seat. The older man called the girl " Tally we have to go!" After Tally got into the car they drove as fast as they could. Mie faced Takato. "Takato where did you go? You knew that we were did you do that?"

"I was just going to play outside and come back, I didn't mean to be in trouble. I'm sorry mama?" Mie was upset but Takehiro gave her a look that sort of says "Forgive him it's ok."

"Don't ever do it again" Mie says as she held her son in her arms. The man began to speak "Look, you're all safe and that's all that matters. Takato We haven't met. You can call me Jesse. This is my daughter Tally." He put his hand on Tally's shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "I'm not a little girl, dad." She turned to Takato. "Hey so, when you were outside did you talk or play with anyone?"

"Yes. Four kids who know who my dad is?"

"Really?" She looked at Takehiro, with confusion. "Were they fans of you or something."

"I don't think he was referring to me," Takehiro said. "I am his father now but I think he means his biological father."

"Oh. Ok then. But I'm still keeping an eye on you." She went back to Takato. "How many men were chasing you?" Jesse didn't feel that Tally should interrogate the boy now. "Tally I think it's best to ask him later on. Right now it's not the time!" She put her hand up to her officer father, "Ok, Ok. Just asking."

An hour later they made it to the Airport. Tally led the Mei and Takato to where the Kanbara's were, while Jesse took care of the luggage. When Hiroaki saw the men carrying a ton of luggage, he went there and helped. Takato had glimpsed at the Kanbaras. The mother, looks like she been through wars, and the kids. . . well Sera looks frightened and shinya can't stop crying, but Takuya has his eyes wide staring down and tear running down his face. He wanted to go over there and say hi or at least start talking but the pilot told them all to get on board. They'll be leaving right now.

The plane looked small like a private jet. it had only a few passenger seats and a personal flight attendant. It felt like a plane only the VIP's could afford. All the passengers took there. And in about five minutes they began to take off. Tiresome kids began sleeping on the shoulders of their parents. The parents on the other hand, were worried as fuck. Hiroaki especially because of a reason that he tries to block his mind, he stares at the window. "He did what he had to do," is what he keeps saying to himself.

They left Odaiba. With mistakes and memories following them. But it does not matter. They did what they have to.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear fans,

Ok guys I messed up. I thought I could do this all in an omnimous perspective but, thats a bit more difficult even for this story. So I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. Don't worry though, I won't be killing it, I just taking my sweet time fixing it. So yeah when the new version of this comes out I'll post it over a diffrent file.


End file.
